Damaged
by starrtrek
Summary: When the trio returns for their seventh year, one of their number is acting odd. If Hermione can't tell her own friends her deadly secret, than how could she ever tell...Malfoy? Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny.
1. Secrets

Title: Damaged

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: Welcome to my Dramione story, **Damaged**! This is a dark story, or at least I intend it to be. It'll be hard for me to update during the week, but I most likely will be able to during the weekends. When reviewing, please don't bash my choice of canon. If you write, "Draco/Hermione suck, Ron/Hermione is so much betterer, betch." I will not respond to it. I don't care! ) Enjoy!

The train started to move as Hermione took a seat in her compartment, alone. She hadn't found the Weasley's or Harry before she had gotten on the train, and hadn't bothered to look for them. She wasn't in the best mood at the moment, and the last thing she wanted was for Ron and Harry to be burdened with her troubles. She sighed, resting her head on her hand, gazing out of the window. No matter how hard she tried to push the dreaded thought from her mind, the letter she had received 4 weeks previous kept spinning in front of her inner eye:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been granted the title of Hogwarts Head Girl. Congratulations! You will no longer be required to sleep in your house dormitory, but share a secluded dormitory with the new Head Boy. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please reply via owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Or maybe it wasn't that particular letter that made Hermione's stomach drop every time she thought about it, but the letter she had sent in return to that:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I apologize for any inconvenience, but I will not be able to fulfill the duties of Head Girl. My studies will take up too much time, and I have other obligations I must attend to. I thank you thoroughly. _

_Hermione Granger _

Hermione groaned at the mere thought of the catastrophe. Why, pray tell, did she do that? Wasn't this what she always dreamed of? She smacked her forehead several times, making her pale skin turn slightly red at the blow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She moaned, scowling. She sat back, leaning her head back as well. Her hands curled into fists, the letter taunting her, shining in front of her gleaming eyes. She groaned.

Hermione had lied in her letter; yes, she did have many studies, but she had another reason why she had sent that letter when she did. She'd give anything to go back and rewrite the note, but that was impossible. She sighed, glowering up at the ceiling. Hermione wasn't wearing her school robes, but a dark red tank top, and ripped jean shorts. Her normally bushy hair was tamed for her seventh year, falling instead in delectable curls down her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with thin black make up, and clear mascara enhanced her eyelashes beautifully. She would've looked great as Head Girl. Why had she been so stupid?

A rattling noise broke her from her silent tantrum. Hermione jumped, glancing to where the noise had come from. She then heavily scowled at the sight. Hermione glanced away quickly, crossing her arms, and staring intently out of the window. The door slid open, and a figure stepped a foot in, and leaned against the side of the door. Hermione stared and stared out of the window, but his reflection was staring straight back at her.

"I find it nearly endearing that it's so early in the school year, and you're already bitching out about something." The intruder said amusedly, his own arms crossed as he stared at her coolly from across the small compartment. Hermione looked distastefully at him.

"Don't you have some unwilling whore to screw somewhere, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted, scowling at him. He actually was wearing his school robes. Something black was pinned to the green part of his uniform that she couldn't see. Hermione noticed his eyes slipping from her own as she turned to him, and stopped a little south of where he should've been looking. Hermione glanced down at her chest, realizing her folded arms were creating unnecessary cleavage. She quickly pinned them to her sides, looking straight forward, her face blank as her mind started to fade from the current conversation. Her mind was instead being taken over by a gruesome memory of something that had happened no more than a month before.

Draco smirked, stepping forward a bit. "Not until later, and I'm sure she'll be willing." He looked back at her eyes, and winked once. Hermione snapped. She stood up, and moved to shove Draco out of the compartment, but tripped, and fell straight into him, knocking them both to the floor. Draco skidded back into the compartment door across from hers, and Hermione lay sprawled against his chest. She stared up at him blankly as he did the same, and then he pushed her off of him.

"Get the hell away from me, Mudblood!" He got to his feet quickly, and stared coldly down at her with his chilling gray eyes. Draco opened his mouth to say something, and then paused. He then backed away from her, giving her a fleeting look before he himself fled down the hall quickly, shoving people out of his way. Two of which, were Ron, and Harry.

"Blimey, Hermione, what the hell happened?" Ron exclaimed, rushing over to help pick her up. Hermione let him, but quickly took her arm out of his hand. She stared at the ginger, his eyes staring into her. She felt an electrical crack in her stomach, which had nothing to do with chemistry or love. It was…she couldn't determine what it was. Hermione felt dazed. She gestured for Ron and Harry to join her in the compartment, so the prying eyes that were in the hallway could not find them.

Harry shut the door behind him, and Hermione sat back in her place, putting the hand that had been a few moments ago on Draco's chest to her head. Ron sat next to her, and Harry sat across from her. She shook her head, smiling weakly at the boys' questioning eyes.

"It was nothing. Just a…misunderstanding." She offered, her smile turning tight at the sight of them. Harry leaned over and put a hand on Hermione's hand that was on her leg. She winced, and he noticed. Harry drew his hand back, unabashed.

"Want us to go kill Malfoy for you?" He asked, smiling lightly, but Hermione detected real intention under his tone. She chuckled.

"He's not even worth it, Harry. Don't worry." Hermione smiled again, and Ron nodded.

"She's right…still; any excuse to beat the crap out of Malfoy is tempting…" He trailed, but she shook her head. Hermione inched away from Ron a tad, but it didn't go unnoticed. Ron looked strangely at Hermione, his eyes peering at her.

"Anything wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking confused. She bit her lip; she couldn't tell them. But she had to give them something; otherwise they'd keep badgering her. Hermione took a deep breath, and looked at the floor.

"Well…I was given the opportunity to be Head Girl this year." Hermione said, every word burning her tongue. Ron's eyes widened, and Harry clapped once.

"Good for you!" Harry exclaimed, grinning. But, Hermione's look of dismay gave him another question. "So what's wrong, then?"

Hermione sighed. "I gave it up. Too much study. Not enough hours in a day, you know?" She replied, rubbing her forehead. Ron's eyebrow's creased together.

"I don't…understand…how you could give something like that up." Ron sounded out, putting deep impact into his words. Hermione glanced out of the window again, her thoughts a month previous.

"Neither do I." She murmured.

A/N: I wonder what's she's hiding…hmmm? Any ideas? Reviews are love. 3


	2. Bitch

Title: Damaged

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: Welcome to my Dramione story, **Damaged**! This is a dark story, or at least I intend it to be. It'll be hard for me to update during the week, but I most likely will be able to during the weekends. When reviewing, please don't bash my choice of canon. If you write, "Draco/Hermione suck, Ron/Hermione is so much betterer, betch." I will not respond to it. I don't care! ) Enjoy!

The duration of the train ride was dull, for Hermione at least. The trio was soon joined by Neville and Luna, and the boys found it to be the best time to start a game of chess. Luna sat across from Hermione, her nose inside of the Quibbler, as usual. Hermione almost laughed to herself at the sight; everything was so ironic. It was like what she was going through didn't matter. Everyone else was the same. Why couldn't she at least act the same?

As she was thinking this, Luna lowered her magazine a tad, and peered over at Hermione from across the compartment. "Is everything alright, Hermione?" She spoke in her quizzical voice, deep interest in her eyes. Ron gazed up from Neville and Harry's game, glancing at Luna before looking at Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably, and looked back at Luna, smiling forcedly.

"Of course, Luna, everything is fine." She reassured her, nodding. Luna continued to look at Hermione in a way that made her feel like she was under a spotlight. For now, everyone was staring at her from within the compartment. Changing the subject, Luna turned to Ron.

"Where's Ginny, Ronald?" Luna asked, pushing her blonde hair from her face. Ron turned his gaze to Luna, his red hair bouncing in his face. Hermione stared away awkwardly.

"She's here, but she's a prefect now, so…" Ron stopped mid sentence, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Oh, crap! I forgot, we have to do that stupid prefect thing." Ron stood up abruptly, walking to the glass door, before turning around to face Hermione. "Coming, 'Mione?"

Hermione scowled, looking at Ron as if he were incompetent. "If I couldn't take the head position, what makes you think I'm still a prefect?" She spoke tersely, tightening her fists unconsciously. Luna was staring at her again.

"Wait a sec, Hermione, what happened?" Neville asked, confounded. Hermione was still staring at Ron, fuming, until she looked back out the window.

"Nothing." She said defiantly, in a tone that clearly said, 'Back the hell away'. Neville diverted his gaze back to his practically broken chess board, starting to redden. Ron was already past that point. The back of his ears were redder than the train.

"I feel bad for whatever happened to you, Hermione, but you don't have to act like a bitch to us." Ron said sternly, yet reluctantly, turning around, and exiting the compartment quickly. Hermione grabbed a Chocolate Frog that the boys had purchased earlier, and threw it with speed at the door, making a loud noise. Harry jumped, and the other two remained silent, Luna staring forcibly at the same spot on her page.

Tears developed in Hermione's eyes, but she quickly swiped them away, staring pointedly out the window. Nobody disturbed her from then on.

The train made it to Hogsmeade station after what seemed like an eternity. Hermione had already changed in the loo, and was leaving the compartment before anyone else had picked up their stuff. She was desperate to leave the confines of the train.

She walked briskly to the carriages, everyone else a few steps behind her. The thestrals didn't go unnoticed by her; she paused, looking at them in fascination, and hurt. She bit her lip, and stepped into the carriage, leaning her head back. Harry came in next, sitting beside her as Luna and Neville sat across from them. The carriage ride was silent, yet the silence was louder than anything.

When the carriage reached the school, Hermione let everyone else get out before her, and then slid out, her feet touching the newly dampened ground. It had begun to rain. Hermione groaned as she and the other pulled their robes over their heads, ducking into the school. As soon as the let their robes hang back down, a voice yelled out to them.

"Guys!" Ginny Weasley's voice came from behind them, hastening to them. Her beautiful red hair looked striking with her black robes. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pecked his lips once; they had spent the summer together. Hermione had a hidden jealousy of Ginny. Not because she was with Harry, of course; but because she had already found her soul mate.

"Hey, Hermione, doll!" Ginny said, hugging her friend. Hermione hugged her back as warmly as she could, having missed her. Luna waved, and trotted off with a group of Ravenclaw's. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Neville walked on to the Great Hall.

"I have missed this school so much!" Ginny exclaimed, her hand in Harry's. "It's great to be back, isn't it, Hermione?" Hermione nodded, glancing at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Sure." She responded, smiling. It truly was great to be back. This was the only place Hermione felt that she could be herself. She had freedom. She had no worries, except school worries. She could try to forget. She could detach herself from the real world and live in her own world at Hogwarts.

Neville added, "And seventh year, too! We're the big kids, now!" He said excitedly, nearing two passing third year Hufflepuff's (both of whom shook their heads and walked the other way).

Ginny pouted. "I hate sixth year." She complained, wringing Harry's hand as they neared the table. "I want to be with you guys."

Harry chuckled. "Gin, you haven't even been in the sixth year for a day." He ruffled her hair with his free hand adoringly. Hermione admired them silently. They were the lucky ones.

Ginny nudged him as they sat down, leaning into him. "Doesn't matter. I just know these things." She said mystically in a near flawless impersonation of Trelawney. All of them, including Hermione, laughed.

Ron appeared at the door, spotting them. Hermione looked away from him carefully, playing with her fork. Harry noticed. "Don't be bothered by him, 'Mione. You know he doesn't mean it." Hermione shrugged. To be honest, Ron's petty remark wasn't what had made her upset. It was the fact she was indeed being bitchy that made her upset. She didn't want to be. To prove herself, she decided to be a bit more social.

"Do you think Snape will still be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione inquired as Ron sat down beside Neville, across from Hermione. Ron groaned.

"Well, Slughorn is gone, so I suppose he may be the Potions master again." Harry said, stroking Ginny's hand. Hermione nodded. She looked over at the door absentmindedly. Her stomach nearly dropped at the scene that had just unraveled in front of her.

Draco Malfoy was being towed into the Great Hall by Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt sick. Why was she being constantly reminded that she was single? Another thing to be depressed about. Hermione kept her eyes on Draco, seeing he wasn't refusing Pansy's tug. Obviously, he was happy with her. She couldn't see why, but more power to him.

Hermione stopped herself, wondering why she cared so much about this. She rolled her eyes, looking towards the Sorting.

When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Welcome, returning students, and new students as well! I'm sure you will find yourselves right at home in your dormitories. If you need any assistance, feel free to ask a professor or a prefect. This leads me to announce," He paused dramatically, "The new Head Boy and Head Girl! Both of whom were picked from the cunning house of Slytherin." Hermione opened her mouth in a look of horror. Harry gasped, and Ron's jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be…

"I would like you to help me congratulate Mister Draco Malfoy, and Miss Pansy Parkinson as your new Head Boy and Head Girl!"


	3. Worst Nightmare

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys!! So much stuff started going on, and I completely forgot about this story, but I'm going to try to make it active again. I'm hoping some of my readers are still out there! This chapter contains mild scenes of sexual nature, but nothing too gory in the subject. Here's chapter three!

Pansy Parkinson. Pansy. Parkinson.

What. The. HELL?

Confusion lit up inside of Hermione as she frowned in disbelief. This was the best they had conjured up to take Hermione's place as Head Girl? Some pug-faced, bitchy Slytherin that couldn't distinct the difference between right and left?

Heads turned from the different tables, looking for Hermione and the Gryffindor one, obviously more than startled. As if this helped Hermione's dignity in any way, to have every single pair of eyes staring her down in her moment of utmost disgust. The condolences started to come in a flash.

Harry muttered quietly, "It's okay, Hermione, they're all mad."

Ron agreed. "You know that every student besides the Slytherins wanted you as Head girl!"

Ginny shook her head in awe. "The day that skank becomes Head Girl is the day that Dumbledore is officially crooked!"

Hermione slammed her fists on the table loudly. "Then he must be crooked, then, right?" She shouted at Ginny. Ginny sat back quickly, her eyes widening. Harry glanced around. Thankfully, no one had her outburst thanks to the unnecessarily loud applause from the Slytherin table.

"Hermione, not here…" He told her gently, but it was no use. Hermione sat back down, and buried her face in her arms, tears finally spilling out for the first time since she got to Hogwarts. How could Dumbledore do that?! What about Hannah, or Daphne, or someone? Don't they have more brains than that arrogant bitch?

It was a hit on her self esteem, allowing Pansy to proceed in taking Hermione's job. She began to question herself, her abilities, and her pride. And also, she didn't need this now.

Ron finally stepped over the line. "Hermione, you could've been up there if you wanted to." He forked a bit of chicken into his mouth as he said this. "I mean, really, you don't need to be this upset. It's our first night back as seventh years, don't ruin it."

Hermione slowly raised her head to match Ron. Anger boiled inside of her like never before as she watched him chew his food without a care in the world. She tilted her head. "Well, then, obviously if you feel that I'm ruining _your _seventh year, I'll leave. I mean, this is all about _you_, isn't it?" She wanted to strangle Ron right there and then.

Ron put his fork down and looked her evenly in the eye. "Well it certainly isn't about you."

Hermione stood up abruptly, and walked towards the large door out of the Great Hall. She didn't know if she would be allowed to leave just yet, but she knew she couldn't be around Ron and all of the people that pitied her. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed the doors open, and stepped out.

Back at the table, Ginny leaned across the table and punched Ron in the chest. "I can't believe you would say that! Obviously something is wrong with her, you git!" Ron rubbed his chest, scowling at Ginny.

Harry nodded agreeably. "Honestly, Ron, what's gotten into you?" Ron shook his head, and ignored the two, looking over at the new Heads. Both had been surprised to hear the door open, and turned around. Pansy smirked as she saw Hermione leave, as did Malfoy.

It looked like a new era was about to begin at Hogwarts.

**********************

Hermione knew better than to go to the loo after leaving the Great Hall, as she would be soon disturbed by a bunch of giggling, gossiping girls. She also had no privacy in the dormitory, seeing as all of the first years would be entering soon with Ginny and Ron. She couldn't face her friends yet. Not yet.

Instead, Hermione walked to an empty classroom, one that was barely used. She sat in the corner, behind a desk, and cried, her tears spilling over her chin and onto the floor as she thought about everything she was crying about.

She was losing her friends. She was losing her freedom. She was turning into something she didn't at all want to be. Hermione sniffled as she glanced around at her atmosphere. All the love she had holstered for Hogwarts was fading, and fading away quickly at that. She didn't want to lose her friends, and she didn't want to be crying in the stupid classroom. Just as she was thinking about getting up, the door to the classroom peeked open. Hermione controlled a gasp that was forming in her mouth, and she peered around the bend of the desk to watch what was going on.

Draco Malfoy had entered the classroom with Pansy Parkinson. The light from the door shone on their faces as Draco turned to close the door. It creaked shut, and he turned to face Pansy. She walked over to him fluidly and he came forward to wrap his hands around her waist as she locked her arms around his neck and their lips met.

Hermione turned back around, and put her fingers to her temples. She was stuck in a room that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were snogging in.

This could be one of her worst nightmares. Ever.

First, she is a major bitch to her friends. She doesn't get head girl. Pansy Parkinson of all does! She had that horrible memory of what happened to her in the summer. And now, she was stuck in a room with those two sleazes making out!

How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

Hermione dared to turn back around. She watched in horror as Draco picked Pansy up on the desk, and started to push her robes off of her shoulders, revealing a lacy purple bra underneath. Draco's hands wandered and Pansy moaned in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, and Hermione wanted to vomit very badly. She gripped her fingers in her own hair, and let out a silent scream.

Pansy began to talk. "So, Draco, can you believe that Granger totally ditched the ceremony? The nerve!" She laughed in a high pitched voice. "What a sore loser! Just because I'm smarter than she is doesn't give her a right to bitch about it."

Hermione's fingers grew tight in her fist, and she was beginning to not feel sadness, but complete and total anger. She had half a mind to get up and punch that bitch right now. But, Draco's reply startled her.

"She has a right to bitch about whatever she wants." Draco said, in a somewhat defensive tone. Wait…what? Malfoy was defending her? Hermione listened closely. "Do you realize how easy it will be to piss her off now?" Obviously, these two had nothing better to do than make sure her life was horrible. She didn't feel as bad now that she wasn't Head. I mean, the two were totally going to abuse their position, but it wasn't her fault. However, that didn't change that fact that she was pissed at them. Hermione was about to stand up and scream her arse off at them, but Pansy decided it was time to change their direction.

"Come on, baby, let's go to our new dormitory. I'm sure we'll have more fun there." Pansy said seductively, and kissed Draco on the lips once more before stepping off the desk, and readjusting her robes. Draco nodded, and took her hand as they walked pointedly from the room. The door shut behind them. Hermione let out a breath of relief as she stood up. She wiped her face once more, and followed the two Slytherins out the door. She looked around. She had been in there much longer than she thought. She hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor, and followed two fifth years that were walking in.

Hermione saw her friends sitting by the fire, and she ran over, happier than ever to see them. That little stunt with the new Heads put Hermione in a mood that made her realize how happy she was to be with her friends. Ron stood up as her saw her, and sighed.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I said that. I've just been in a really bad mood as well and…" Ron was cut off by Hermione running up to him and hugging him fiercely. He put his arms around her hesitantly; as if afraid it was a joke. Then Hermione laughed.

"It's okay. I'm a lot better now." She sat down with Ron on the couch, and Harry and Ginny were in the loveseat. Ginny leaned forward.

"If you don't mind me asking, 'Mione. What happened to you?" Ginny asked, looking confused. Hermione smiled weakly at her.

"Nothing as important as you guys." Hermione lied, and rested her head upon Ron's shoulder. That seemed to satisfy them enough to stop bringing it up.

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's knee, and this time, although she felt a little awkward about it, she didn't flinch. Underneath the surface, instead of the fear and disgust she had felt early at the touch…she felt a certain wanting.

Had seeing Draco and Pansy making out finally pushed her over the edge to date Ron?

A/N: Oooh now we've gotten into a bit of romance! I'll probably be posting like mad this week, because I'm on break. Reviews are love, loves. :-)


	4. An Overreaction

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: Yay, I see I still have some readers. I have this story all planned out, so hopefully the updates will be much quicker. I plan on this story being about 40 chapters, so if you like it, we still have a long way to go!

Hermione woke up in her four poster bed for the first time in months. It was so welcoming to be back at Hogwarts, and she was in a much better mood than she had been in the previous day. She couldn't change the things she was upset about, but she could certainly change the way she looked at them.

Sunlight poured in on her bedspread as she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and she stretched her arms, and yawned. Her hair was down and felt a little greasy, so she got up before Lavender and Parvati could even register that she was awake. She grabbed her robes and clothes, and made her way out of the common room, and into a nearby shower.

Hermione emerged from the shower 15 minutes later, and used her wand to magically dry her hair. She put on her shirt and tie, and then her skirt. Since it was still summer, and since she was a seventh year, she was allowed to not wear her robes just yet. She'd have to wear them by the beginning of October, but for the rest of the month, she could enjoy being at least a bit more fashionable.

Hermione styled her hair in a messy bun, and let her fringes fall down before her eyes. She did her makeup, and then sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gotten thinner, if that was any more possible.

Hermione walked down to the Entrance Hall, and then into the Great Hall. More students were up now. The Gryffindor table was half full. Harry and Ron had just sat down. Hermione walked to them, feeling people glance at her on her way down. Was it because of last night? Red embarrassment flamed in Hermione's cheeks as she sat down next to Ron, and piled some eggs and bacon on her plate.

"Morning, 'Mione." Harry murmured sleepily, blinking slowly as he smiled tiredly at her. Hermione smiled back minutely.

"You look half dead, Harry." Hermione told him, shaking her head. Ron smirked.

"Or half alive, depending on how you look at things." He said cleverly. Hermione chuckled, and offered Ron a smile. Obviously pleased with himself, Ron forked a bit of apple, and chewed contentedly. Harry rolled his eyes from across the table, and pushed his own plate further away from Ron. Hermione began to eat her breakfast when McGonagall came down the row, passing out timetables. Hermione accepted hers eagerly, and glanced at her schedule. Ron groaned as he got his.

"Now it's official; we're back at school." He said glumly, looking down at his plate sullenly. Hermione was about to say something when a large applause erupted from the other side of the hall. The Slytherins were having a standing ovation as Pansy and Draco walked into the hall. Memories from the night before flashed in front of Hermione's eyes, making her own mood dampen a bit. But, she smirked when she realized how much fun she could have with the knowledge that Draco and Pansy were lip locked in a classroom. It looked like the serpent couple wouldn't be the only ones that would be mocking today.

Harry made a noise of disgust. "It's like the have nothing better to do but remind us that our school is run by two incompetent gits."

Ron snorted. "Please, the whole house of Slytherin is full of incompetent gits." Hermione tried to ignore the applause as she gazed down at her schedule. She had Herbology first, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Charms. She looked forward to getting some fresh summer air on her way to Herbology. Unfortunately, she shared all three of these classes with the Slytherin duo.

Ginny made her way down the table, her long red hair pin straight. She reached the trio, and bent down to kiss Harry. Ron coughed awkwardly, and then thumped the table. Harry glared at him, and then sighed. Ginny was full of enthusiasm. Ron noticed.

"What's got you all up and good?" Ron inquired suspiciously, eyeing her. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nothing, Ronald. I'm just glad to be back." She answered, smiling. Ron rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Party of one." He muttered, and looked down at his schedule. Ginny giggled, and then began to pile food onto her plate as Harry stroked her hand. Hermione stared at their intertwined fingers sadly, and then dropped her fork. Ginny glanced up at her.

"You okay, hun?" Ginny asked, concerned. Hermione nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. I thought I'd get an early start to first block." She offered, and stood up, grabbing her brown messenger bag as she walked from the table. She passed by some Ravenclaw that wolf whistled at her, and ignored it steadily.

Hermione had turned into, there was no other way of putting it, a _babe_. She refused to accept it, but she knew it deep inside. She was much prettier than she had been before, and much prettier than a lot of the other girls at school. People had begun to notice her after fourth year, but this year was different now than ever.

Hermione walked briskly out of the front doors, and down the steps. She gazed out into the sunny skies, and breathed in the air around her. It was like walking into a dream. She was suddenly so free, so happy, and so uplifted.

But this all changed when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Granger." Hermione turned around quickly, and spotted Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree. She obviously hadn't noticed him leave before she did, otherwise she would've stayed put. Hermione ignored him as she walked on. However, Draco kept speaking to her.

"You do realize that it's considered rude not to acknowledge someone, especially the Head Boy," Draco puffed out his chest a little, flaunting his badge, "and not respond to them? What a pity, Granger. I may have to take some points from Gryffindor." Hermione spun around, and glared at him angrily.

"Go ahead. As you're doing that, go and dock off some points from your beloved house as well." Hermione scowled at him, resisting the urge to flip him off. Draco's eyebrows scrunched in amused confusion.

"Why, pray tell, would I do that?" Draco asked slowly, as if asking her a very complex question. Hermione scoffed, and looked around briefly. Then, she walked straight at him, and paused about a few feet in front of him. His lip curled a bit as she did so.

"I happened to have been exposed to the unfortunate sight of two of your house snogging in a classroom last night." Hermione replied, smiling triumphantly. "It was quite disturbing; I'm sure the student body would do well without being disgusted with those said people." She began to walk away when Draco grabbed her around the elbow, and brought her back towards him. Hermione's stomach dropped at his touch, and she instantly raised her fist, and punched him square in the jaw. Draco let go of her, and fell back against the tree, startled at the blow.

"Don't touch me." Hermione sniped at him, her fists clenched. Draco gripped the tree, and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Draco sputtered, rubbing his face. It was that moment that Harry and Ron were leaving the school. Seeing the scene, they marched over, wands out.

"How about you go away, Malfoy, you git." Harry asked, glaring at Draco. Draco spit, and stared nastily at Harry.

"Why don't you go fuck your redhead slut off in a closet somewhere, Potter." Draco snapped, and stood up straight. Ron stepped forward, his wand pointed directly at Draco. Draco scoffed. "Go ahead, Weasley. I'm sure we'd all love to see you barf slugs again."

Hermione strode forward and grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and pulled them away from Draco. Draco watched them, but said nothing. Hermione pulled them to the Greenhouses before they started to ask questions.

"What did he do, Hermione?" Ron asked, his ears bright red. "Just give me the word, and I'll pummel that sleaze to the dirt."

"Well, I _don't_ give you the word. You have better things to be doing than beating up Malfoy." She said. Ron humphed, and then set to work on his plant. Hermione couldn't stop glancing at Draco as he stepped into the Greenhouse. Pansy kept asking why his face was so red, to which he had no reply. Even though Hermione felt good punching him, she felt a little remorse. But why did she feel sorry? Was it because of the look in his eye as he pulled her to him? Was it because she overreacted?

It wasn't until Professor Sprout tossed a pair of gloves at her did she start to pay attention. "Miss Granger, if there is something else besides herbs that you are thinking about, I'd love to hear about it." Hermione flushed, and involuntarily glanced at Draco, who was glaring at her. She took a deep breath.

"No, Professor, nothing at all." She replied steadily, looking down at her plant.


	5. Sex Ed, and a Brawl

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah. Some scenes of mild fighting, and sexual references.

A/N: I'm hoping to pump out a few more chapters today. This story has a good chance of being complete by next Sunday, but I'm not making any promises. I post as soon as I am done with chapters. Here's chapter 5!

For the duration of the day, Hermione made sure to stay clear of Draco and Pansy. It made her feel bad enough that she actually hit him again, and she just didn't want to see him. She hadn't told Ron and Harry about what had happened, and she didn't want to cause an issue.

Hermione made her way to the common room, and sat down at the table, doing her Arithmancy homework. She didn't know where Ron and Harry were currently, but she didn't seem to care at the moment. After about an hour of doing homework, Ginny walked in with a few other sixth year girls. She spotted Hermione, and bid goodbye to her friends. Ginny walked over and sat down in the seat next to Hermione's.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said, glancing at her work. Hermione nodded back. She needed a lot of focus to do the problems on her paper, but she knew this focus was going to be disrupted in a few moments. "Do you know where Harry is?"

Hermione looked up for the first time in an hour, surveying Ginny. "No…though I suppose he'll be at supper, right?" She said, looking back down at her problems. Ginny nodded unwillingly.

"I suppose…but I wanted to spend some time with him beforehand." Hermione quirked an eyebrow, and then started giggling uncomfortably. Ginny swatted Hermione. "Not like that, silly. Sex isn't the only thing on my mind, God." Ginny laughed all the same. Hermione frowned.

"Gin…_have _you and Harry had sex?" Hermione asked, looking around, not wanting anyone to hear. Ginny sighed.

"I want to, but Harry thinks I'm too young, or whatever. Hello, I'm only a year younger than him! It's not like it's a big deal, anyway." Ginny said lazily, watching a group of third years play chess. Hermione did a double take.

"Not a big deal?" She asked incredulously. Ginny smiled ruefully back at Hermione. She leaned forward, and looked at her intently.

"Of course it's a big deal. Just not in the sense that you think it is. I think it's a big deal to sleep with _Harry, _but not actually having sex in general." She said, shaking her head. "I know you think that you shouldn't give your body away until you love someone, but it's not really giving your body away, it is?"

Hermione contemplated this for a little bit, and then sighed. "Well, it's never going to get that far with me anytime soon, so I don't need to worry." Ginny scoffed.

"Please, 'Mione. If you wanted to, you be sleeping with 15 different guys right now." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, please, Gin, don't flatter me."

"I'm serious! If you just loosened up a bit…"

"Ginny! I am not going to become a slut!"

"I'm kidding, Hermione." Ginny said, and they both laughed. Then, Ginny turned serious again. "What about you and Ron?"

Hermione turned back to her work, put off by the topic of conversation. "What _about_ me and Ron?" She exaggerated the about part, trying to play dumb. Ginny sighed.

"Sweetie, you know you two were meant for each other. Instead of putting it off, just go out with him already." Ginny said, nodding. Hermione shook her head.

"You have to understand, Ginny. I like him and everything…but for some reason, I just don't want to be with him right now." Hermione told her, biting her lip.

That was another thing that was bothering Hermione. Ron. Why couldn't she just go out with him? Ginny was right. The two of them were written in the stars, as it seemed. So why couldn't she just love him, and be with him? Something was holding her back. She didn't know what was, but she wished it wasn't. All she wanted to do was be with Ron, but her mind and heart and something else in plan.

"Fair enough. Hopefully you'll realize that you need him in time." Ginny finished, smiling now. "Want to go to dinner?"

Hermione nodded, and let her best friend tow her down to the Great Hall, thoughts of Ron rotating in her head. It wasn't until Ginny prodded Hermione that she realized something was wrong.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, concerned. Hermione looked around, confused. Usually the two were the first ones to get ready for dinner. Neither of them was there. While glancing around, Hermione caught sight of Pansy sitting with a bunch of Slytherin girls. That was also odd. Wouldn't she be sitting with her boyfriend? Hermione looked up the table, searching for his companions, Crabbe and Goyle. However, neither of them was there, either. Hermione doubted it was a coincidence.

"Err…I think I know where they are. Stay here, I'll go get them."

As soon as Hermione was out of Ginny's sight, she began to sprint out of the school, and onto the grounds. It was twilight, so she could still see, but it was dark enough to hide some corners of the grounds. She stopped, and started breathing heavily, and then she heard it. The muffled groans of her friends and of the people she despised.

Hermione ran down to the tree which she had punched Draco earlier near and found Harry and Draco rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other, and Goyle had Ron in a full nelson.

"STOP!" Hermione shouted, and Draco glanced up, his blonde hair untidy now, and dangling in front of his silver eyes. Crabbe was kicking Ron in the stomach, but stopped when he heard Hermione. He smirked at her, and spoke the first words she had ever heard him speak.

"Well, Draco, since she punched you, I'd say we get a few whacks at her, too." He said, grinning. Ron moaned a small "no" before being choked by Goyle. Hermione gasped as she witnessed Ron turning purple. She ignored Crabbe, and ran down the hill to hit Goyle between the eyes. His grip loosened, and Ron kicked him hard enough to send him rolling down the hill. Ron rubbed his neck, too worn out to stand. Crabbe suddenly grabbed Hermione, and pinned her down to the ground.

The flashback started before Hermione could know what was going on.

_Hermione fell on the ground on all fours, breathing raggedly. She pressed a hand to her waist, and felt her blood dampen her hand. She brought it back to her face, and a few tears escaped her and the man kicked her side again. She fell on her back, and he climbed on top of her, his fingers grasping around her wrists._

Harry stood up, but Draco grabbed his arm and through him back down to the ground. Draco stood, and took a breath as he looked over at Crabbe.

"Get off of her, Crabbe." Draco said plainly, without interest. Crabbe shook his head.

"No, I think that she deserves what she's about to get." Crabbe said slowly, and Hermione felt tears burn her eyes. They spilled over, and dribbled down her face. She felt Crabbe's hand on the inside of her thigh.

Ron tried to crawl over, but Goyle had managed to climb back up to the top of the hill, and leaped on him, causing him to yell out in surprise and pain. Harry spit out the grass that was in his mouth, and struggled on the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry started, but started to cough. Draco tried again.

"Leave her alone, Crabbe, I'm serious." Draco warned, staring at Hermione's tears. He had no emotion on his face, except the rage from the fight. Hermione didn't even struggle underneath Crabbe, she was too afraid.

Crabbe gave up, and stood. He laughed at Draco. "Come on, man, I was just going to have some fun." Draco glared at him.

"Goyle! Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this Mudblood nonsense." Draco grabbed hold of Crabbe, but not before kicking Harry in the shins. Harry groaned. The three Slytherins walked away without a glance back.

Hermione fell apart right then and there on the ground. She began to cry extremely hard as she crawled over to Ron. "Are you okay?" She asked, her lips trembling. Ron sat up, and nodded.

"Yeah, it didn't last too long. You showed up just as it started." Ron spit a few drops of blood out of his mouth, and helped Harry to his feet.

"I swear, Hermione, they are going to pay for doing that to you. We'll make them." Harry promised, wiping his forehead. Hermione shook her head and she cried.

"That will only cause more issues! No, Harry, please just stay away from them." Hermione pleaded, sobbing. Ron walked to her slowly out of pain and comforted her, letting her cry on his sweater.

As Hermione lay down in bed that night, she wondered why Draco had stopped Crabbe. Obviously, it was to stay out of trouble. She shivered in bed. The night had only been a dreaded reminder of what had happened to her, and she didn't know if she could face Ron and Harry in the morning. The embarrassment! And the fear of facing Draco. She didn't even care about Crabbe and Goyle.

How was she going to face Draco?

A/N: A bit of an intense chapter here, and you got a little clue as to what happened to Hermione! Any more guesses?


	6. Oh, the Irony

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: Hey guys, please remember to review. I love getting them and it motivates me to continue writing. If you want updates, review. :)

Waking up the next morning was extremely hard for Hermione. She had dark bruises on her wrists from when Crabbe had grasped them, and she had a sickened feeling in her stomach. As soon as she started to feel good about herself again, something had to ruin it.

Strangely enough, she didn't have any hate for Draco inside of her. After all, he had been the one to pull Crabbe off of her. But still, there was that intense dislike she holstered for him still up there. However, she knew she'd have to thank him eventually.

After a quick breakfast without the rest of the trio, or Ginny, for that matter, she strode off to Potions. Hermione waited in line behind Terry Boot near the dudgeon; none of the class had arrived yet. Terry was, however, open to conversation.

"Hello, Hermione. I haven't talked to you in a long time." He said conversationally, nodding as he looked her up and down. His eyes lingered at her chest for a fraction of a second, and then back to her eyes. She swallowed.

"Hi, Terry." She responded, her voice a little shaky. He noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a questioning look in his eye. Just as he said this, Draco Malfoy turned the corner, and spotted the two talking. His eyes widened a bit, and his pace slowed. Hermione felt him looking at her. She quickly shook her head.

"No, of course not, just not looking forward to Potions, is all." She managed a small laugh, which he returned. She half-expected Draco to mock her in some way for saying that, but he didn't. He just continued to look at her. She turned around so that she didn't have to face him. She sighed, and waited for the Potions master to open the door.

Ron and Harry walked down after more than half the class had already arrived. They joined Hermione in the front of the line. All three of them ignored Draco, even though Hermione wanted to talk to him, strangely.

"Why didn't we see you this morning, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he saw her. Ron placed his arm around her waist, and nodded.

"We got worried." Ron said, his eyes glancing over at Draco. Hermione shook her head and moved slightly out of Ron's reach.

"Oh, it was nothing to worry about, I just got up early." She told them, brushing her hair behind her ears. Today, her hair was in brown curls that cascaded down her back. She had it half pulled back, with her fringes covering her face. She noticed Ron staring at her, and cleared her throat.

The door opened, and a sallow looking Snape was at the door. He had returned as the Potions master. "Alright, step inside now." He told the class dully, and swept into the dungeon. The class followed, and Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron. Ernie sat on the other side of Harry. Draco and the three other Slytherins, including Pansy, were at the table in the front. The four Ravenclaws were next to them.

Snape stepped behind his podium to speak. "This class will be your hardest one yet. Seventh year potions may very well be the most difficult course you take this year and I don't want any fooling around." His eyes swept the room slowly. "Today, I will be assigning you all partners for an assignment to welcome you back."

The class groaned. Snape scowled. "Would you rather me give out a pop quiz on everything you've learned from potions in this school so far?" The class went silent. Hermione would've rather have the quiz, but it looked like she was in a party of one.

"The assignment is to research the ingredient that I give you and to explain what type of potion it would do best in and why. The partners will be as followed." Snape looked at the class, and paired students up. When he got to the Slytherin table, he glanced at the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff table as well.

"Draco, you will be partnered with Macmillan." Draco's lip curled in disgust. Hermione scowled. Ernie was a perfectly able person, however talkative and somewhat boastful. Just because he was muggle born gave Draco no choice to be disgusted by him in Hermione's opinion. She began to rave about this to Harry when she heard who her partner was.

"And Miss Parkinson, you will be with Miss Granger, studying Lacewing flys." Hermione's jaw dropped, and she almost dropped her quill as well. Only Snape would be that treacherous. Pansy didn't look pleased. She glared over at Hermione, and muttered something that sounded like "Mudblood". Hermione knew that if she worked with Pansy on this, the bitch would end up strangled by the end of the assignment. However, that may not be a terrible thing.

"I suggest you find time to work on this outside of class, if you want an A or an E on this." Snape hinted, smirking at Hermione. She looked down, horrorstruck as Pansy walked over to her. What the hell was wrong with Snape?

"Okay, Granger, just stop by the Head's dormitory tonight and we'll work on the damn thing." Pansy said, and then began to grin. "I think you'll love it. It's so luxurious and nice and big. It's the best room in Hogwarts." She gloated, knowing she was hitting Hermione's weak spot. Hermione's hands clenched into fists, and Ron had to grab her to hold her down. Pansy screeched in laughter as Ron held Hermione back, and trotted back to Draco. He said nothing, and made no inclination towards Hermione or the table.

"This is going to suck." Hermione said, depressed.

*****************

Hermione waited outside of the portrait hole to the Heads dormitory. She knew where it was located because she had passed by it numerous times throughout her time at Hogwarts, daydreaming of what lay behind the portrait. The portrait's name was Tartuffe, and he looked as though he were a king on a throne of green. He was obviously representing Slytherin, but something told Hermione that he wasn't a Slytherin supporter himself. He was currently fast asleep.

Hermione had been at the library all day looking for books that had lacewing flys in it. Obviously, she knew that the Polyjuice potion included lacewing flys, but she couldn't take that book out. Snape would be clever enough to know how Hermione knew about that particular book. The portrait coughed from in front of her, and startled Hermione. She jumped, and looked at the portrait.

"Why, hello, there." Tartuffe said, smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for my...err…friend." She said, looking down. Right on cue, Pansy strutted around the corner, her face in a dead glare as she looked at Hermione.

"Let's get this over with, Granger." Pansy said, giving Hermione a look that plainly said 'anyone but you'. Pansy looked at Tartuffe and retorted rudely, "_Virgo_."

The portrait swung open, much to Hermione's glee. She had been wondering whether Pansy had been dumb enough to say the password in front of Hermione, and she was right. Virgo…Virgo…she wondered what the significance of that was? Hermione herself was a Virgo, coincidentally. But she pushed this trivial fact from her mind. She knew the password! It was valuable information to know, even though she knew she'd never need to go in and drop a visit to Pansy and Draco. Quite the contrary. It would be gold in the hands of Harry and Ron.

Hermione followed Pansy down a small hallway until they reached the common room. Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. The room was absolutely gorgeous. A large black marble fireplace had a fire cracking merrily inside of it in the wall across from the hole. A royal green sofa was adjacent to it, and two black love seats were on each side of the couch. The walls were covered in silver, green, and black curtains, and although Hermione didn't have a taste for Slytherin colors, it still looked extremely cool. A silver carpet was underneath the furniture. A desk was in the corner next to the hall, and next to it a book case. On the left side of the fire, there were two different stair ways, and Hermione assumed that one was to Pansy's room, and the other to Draco's.

Pansy smirked at Hermione as she sat down on the couch. "Much better than that Gryffindor room full of riff-raff, huh?" Hermione, although not liking the terms Pansy used, couldn't deny how beautiful the room was. Envy and sadness filled her up as she thought about how this could've all been hers. Why did she have to refuse that damn letter?

Pansy's smirk faded, and a serious look entered her face. "Now, I don't want your Mudblood germs on anything in this room, do you understand? If you touch anything, I'll tell Snape you cheated and didn't do any of the work."

Hermione threw Pansy a disdainful look before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, and taking out some books. "I've been in the library all day-"

"That's stupid of you. We have all the books we need here." Pansy intervened, a look on her face that appeared as if she was teaching the alphabet. Hermione scowled, her hand clenching into a fist again. _Why does this horrid whore think she has 100 IQ points on me? _Hermione thought, and scoffed.

"I don't see any books that _you _have spent time getting." Hermione accused. Pansy smirked. She stood up, and walked over to the book case. She took out her wand, and tapped it once.

"_Lacewing flys." _Pansy said, looking at the case. All of a sudden, the titles on the books started to melt off, and were replaced by new ones. Hermione gasped. All of the books were about lacewing flys.

A book case that conjured any book you wanted? Now Hermione was truly upset. How could she have missed out on this? She turned from Pansy, shame boiling up in her face. That stupid bitch. She was totally going to misuse the book case. How could she-?

The portrait hole opened from behind her. Crap! This was all she needed. Draco walked forward, and stopped as he saw Hermione. His jaw tightened and he scowled as she turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco addressed her, surprising her. She would've thought he'd ask Pansy, and not talk to her directly. Odd.

"Your girlfriend and I have to work on a project, Malfoy, if that's alright with you." Hermione said coolly, turning back around. She heard Draco open his mouth in protest, but then quickly closed it. He sighed, and Hermione heard him slip out of his robe, and threw it on the love seat to her left. Pansy walked back with a book, and placed it on the table. Draco walked around the couch to get to the loveseat, but Pansy stopped him mid-way, and kissed him. Hermione looked pointedly away, feeling a burning in her stomach. Was Pansy trying to show off or something? Merlin!

Draco pulled away quickly from the kiss, and glanced at Hermione. She gave him a confused look before opening the book that Pansy had brought. She wondered if now was the right time to thank him, but she assumed Pansy would start to ask questions, which would be bad for the both of them. Pansy got over the rejection from Draco quickly as she snatched the book from Hermione's hands.

"Didn't I say not to touch anything?" Pansy snapped, throwing the book on the table. Hermione cracked. She stood up, and shoved Pansy out of her way. Draco was in the loveseat, observing this.

"Lighten up, Parkinson. This shouldn't even be your room anyway!" Hermione cried, her hands balling into fists at her side. Pansy screeched in laughter.

"And who's should it be, yours?" Pansy laughed, shaking her head. Hermione nodded fiercely.

"You're only the fall back, you stuck-up bitch! I got the letter first; I was supposed to be Head Girl! You're only enjoying this because I refused to take the job." Hermione felt tears rising in her eyes as she finally told her off, but she looked determinedly at Pansy. "So why don't you think about that next time you call yourself the least bit intelligent?" Hermione grabbed her bag and started to walk around the couch.

Pansy responded in a dazed, stupid manner. "You…y-you're just jealous that I get to live with Draco, Mudblood!" Hermione spun around, and glared at Pansy, ignoring Draco.

"I'd rather die a thousand times over than be stuck living with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, and turned on her heel, and left the two Slytherins in their precious dormitory as tears of fury streamed down her face. All thoughts of thanking Draco for the nigh before had evaporated from her mind, and now she just never wanted to see him again.

Because Pansy was right. Hermione was jealous of her. She didn't know why, but she was. And being jealous of Pansy Parkinson was the worse thing Hermione could ever feel.

A/N: It looks like Hermione is starting to develop certain, ahem, feelings? Please review!


	7. Break Ups and Make Ups

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: This chapter is the first one that is in Draco's POV in the third person. There may be more like this one, depending on whether people want to hear Hermione's side, or Draco's. Remember to review, lovelies!

Draco stared at the portrait hole that Hermione just escaped from, awestruck. His assumptions had been correct. He knew there was no way in hell that Pansy could outsmart Hermione in anything. He looked down at the ground, stretching as if what happened wasn't a big deal to him. Pansy turned to face him, disbelief written on her face.

"Can you believe that she just said that?" Pansy exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "She's such a liar, that stupid Mudblood."

Draco raised his eyebrows once and then let them fall quickly, clear disinterest in his face. "Look, Pansy, let's talk about this some other time…"

"No! I can't believe it! I _am_ smarter than her. I am _way_ smarter than her. Right?" Pansy suddenly had a desperate tone to her voice. "Drake, you do think I am smarter than her right?"

"Do not call me Drake. I'm not a fucking duck."

"Tell me I'm smarter, Draco."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're not!" Draco snapped, glaring at her. "You're thick, actually. You're so thick-headed, that you think you actually have something on Granger!" He was glaring up at her now, his pale hands on both the arms of the seat. Pansy's mouth opened in surprise.

"Why are you defending her?" Pansy asked, moving on from the intelligence topic. Draco looked down again. He honestly didn't know. Ever since the night before with the golden trio, he had been getting extremely jumpy when the topic of Hermione Granger came up. He knew he shouldn't, because she deserved what she got. But he still did.

"I'm not defending her. I'm simply stating fact." Draco told Pansy quietly. "If you had any ounce of brain, maybe this relationship would be getting further than it is."

"What's that supposed to mean? How can you get further than sex?" Pansy asked, dumbfounded. Draco groaned, and stood up, walking to stand behind the chair.

"Not everything is about sex! Just because we're having sex every single bloody night does not mean we are getting closer in any way! You are just so stupid that you think if you sleep with someone then you'll fall in love with them." Draco exclaimed, gesturing at her. She just didn't get it. Draco could barely take any more of this.

Pansy swept a few black hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She walked forward and leaned over the chair, and kissed Draco firmly on the lips. He shook his head against her lips, and pushed her away. She glared at him. He scoffed, and began to walk out. Pansy followed him.

"Draco Malfoy, if you walk out of this room right now, we're through, you hear me, through!" Pansy cried, grabbing a book from the table and chucking it at the wall near him. He dodged it, and walked on without a backward glance.

*************

Hermione was sick of crying. She had been so sad lately that it was starting to take over. Here she was again, in the same empty classroom she had been in the night she had arrived at Hogwarts this year, and she was in the same corner she had been in before.

It took only one event to screw up her entire life at the moment. Hermione couldn't believe that that one thing that happened to her is wrecking her very existence as a sane human being. Hermione sniffed and buried her head into the crevice where elbow was, and stared at the cracked open door, the light shining in a sliver on her face. She stared into the light, dazed as she began to recall what had happened to her that summer.

_Hermione gasped for air as she sprinted from the club, turning into a dark alleyway. She placed her hands against the brick wall and panted, leaning over. She had to get out of there; it was getting way too hectic. _

_Suddenly, a shadow covered the light that was shining in the alley. Hermione peered up, and saw a tall man standing there, clothed in all black. Hermione shook her head. "No…" She muttered, taking a step back. The figure didn't speak. A wand emerged from his pocket, and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back._

_Hermione started to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth. She was hissed at to be quiet, but she kept squirming around underneath the man's weight…_

"Granger?" Hermione snapped her head up quickly, and looked towards the door. Draco was standing there, looking just as surprised to see her as she did to see him. Hermione scowled, and turned her head away, saying nothing.

Draco stepped forward, hesitating. "Err…" Hermione looked back at him, and sighed.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice strained. She wanted him to just go away and leave her alone.

"I always go here when I need to, err, think." He told her, and then did a double take. "You got a problem with that?" He sneered at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I have nothing to say to you." Hermione began to walk by him, and she looked him directly in the eye. That's when she suddenly noticed him.

Girls in her school always raved about how hot Draco was, but she never chose to notice his looks because of his personality. Now, in the light of the candles that were lit outside the corridor, she saw him. His eyes were a silvery color, and they sparkled in the light of the flame. His nose was pointed, but it was attractive, all the same. His hair wasn't gelled back anymore, but instead, it was hanging in wisps in front of his eyes, creating a rugged, sexy look. Hermione scolded herself. Did she just mentally call Draco Malfoy…sexy?

He wasn't wearing his school robes, and instead had his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, with his green and silver tie loose around his neck. His black pants where low on his waist, and she could clearly see green and black boxer shorts peeking out from his waist line. Hermione swallowed, and raised her eyes to match his.

"Actually," Hermione rephrased, taking a deep breath, "I want to thank you for saving me the other night." This came out in a rush. How could she be thanking Malfoy? What the hell was wrong with her?

Draco stared at her, confused. "Um…what?" Obviously, he hadn't gotten a word of that. He rolled his eyes, and rolled back on his heel. "Use your words, Granger, I haven't got all night." Hermione scoffed, and shook her head.

"I was going to thank you for pulling Crabbe off of me, but I guess I should find a time to thank you when you aren't so busy! My bad!" Hermione snapped, and exited the room without another word, leaving Draco behind in the darkness.

All of these negative emotions were doing nothing for Hermione's health. The anger, the sadness, the jealousy…she knew that she was going to crack soon, if she didn't already.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, dragging her bag as she went. She was very tired, and all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and fall asleep and forget all about her troubles, even though she knew it wasn't that easy.

If only Hermione knew that her real troubles were only just beginning.

A/N: I'm sorry that's a little short. It's more of an in-between chapter. But, very exciting stuff coming up ahead, so stay tuned!


	8. Bittersweet

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: Alright, now we're getting into the good stuff. Thanks for reading so far! By the way, the table set in the Great Hall are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and then Slytherin, just so you know.

Several weeks had passed since the confrontation with Pansy and Hermione. Hermione was now focusing extremely hard on her school work, as to keep up her good grades for her final year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were slacking off, as usual, claiming they had the upcoming Quidditch season to be worried about.

"Your schoolwork is more important than Quidditch!" Hermione told them tersely, frowning at them as they strode down the steps to the Entrance hall for lunch one Saturday. Ron chortled, and rolled his eyes.

"You've been using that excuse forever, 'Mione." Ron said, pushing the door open for her and Harry. "Maybe you could actually come down and watch us play for once." There was an air of hope that Hermione detected coming from Ron. She looked down, instantly a bit guilty.

"Well, I would, but it's getting colder out…" She glanced out one of the large windows as she walked, staring into the late October sky. It was a pathetic excuse, but it was true.

Ron nodded, biting his lip. "Right, yeah. It's very cold out." He sat down opposite Hermione and Harry, and looked stonily at his food.

Hermione gave in. "Well, alright, but I'll be doing homework, so don't expect me to be watching all that much." Ron looked up, and gave her a smile.

"That's okay, it'd be nice to have you there." Ron said casually, but flashed Harry a triumphant smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, and took out her newest novel. While Harry and Ron discussed the line-up of the Hufflepuff team, Hermione read the book in her hands intently. That was, until they were interrupted.

"I wouldn't hold a book that close to your face, Granger. They say that can be bad for the eyes." Hermione looked up slowly to see Draco smirking at her, his gaze lingering as she looked at him, and then he turned to look at Harry. "I hope you don't expect your _team _to go anywhere this season, Potter, not with two Weasley's on your roster. When people's brooms go missing, we'll know who sold them for some chump change."

Ron's ears turned red, and he scowled. "Shove off, Malfoy."

"Clever, Weasel. Did you think of that all by your self, or did you need Granger to tutor you to in order to come up with an acceptable comeback?" Draco sneered, and Hermione groaned.

"Just leave, Malfoy. Now." She said sternly, turning around to look at him. She almost fell off her seat as she stared upon him. His shirt was unbuttoned again, like it had been the last time she had really gotten a good look at him. His silver eyes were staring at her in amusement, and her stomach flipped as she gazed in them. Draco's smirk faded, and his lip curled as he looked down upon her.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Mudblood." He said frostily, and then walked away. It was in this moment that Hermione realized that he had been without his comrades. Odd. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco join Crabbe and Goyle. Every time she saw Crabbe, she shivered in disgust and fear. Draco looked up, and she turned red as he looked at her. She turned around quickly, and stared at the cover of the book she had put on the table, thinking.

Things had been chillier than ever with Draco in the past few weeks. Hermione hadn't exactly spoken to him after she walked out on him. She couldn't deny that this year, Draco was finally treating her as if she was a human being, but that wasn't much of an improvement. The only thing Hermione didn't understand was why she cared so much about what Draco Malfoy thought of her. Of all people in the school, he was the one who hated her guts the most. So why was it even worth giving a damn if he treated her at least acceptably?

"Hello? Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She blinked, and looked up.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. Ron snorted in his milk. Harry chuckled.

"We're going down to the pitch now. Are you coming?" He asked, watching her carefully. Hermione nodded, putting her book away. Just then, a second year girl named Rebecca walked up to Hermione timidly.

"Err, Hermione? I, err, have a message for you. You're supposed to go see Professor Dumbledore." The little girl said, gulping. Hermione frowned, but nodded.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Becca." Hermione said kindly, and the girl named Becca smiled in relief and walked away briskly. Hermione turned to her friends and shrugged. "I guess I'll have to watch you some other time."

Ron sighed. "You sure you didn't set that up?" He asked, a little crestfallen, but a smile was lurking on his face. Hermione gave him a soft punch.

"Oh yes, Ronald, I went through the trouble of involving the headmaster in all of this just so I could get out of watching you play." She grinned, and laughed. "I wonder what he had to see me about." The three of them began to walk out of the hall, passing the Slytherin table as they did so.

"It probably has to do with you exceeding the intelligence of anyone in the school or something." Ron shrugged indifferently. Hermione beamed.

"Aw, Ron, that's sweet of you to say." Hermione said, giving him a hug, which he returned. Over his shoulder, she saw Draco glance up and look at her, and then looked back down, a disgusted look on his face. Hermione cleared her throat, and pulled out of the hug. "Well, I'll go see him!" Hermione waved, and then headed down the hall.

She had been in a cheerier mood since the first month of school. Her worries had faded a great deal, and she once again felt the safety of her home and friends. The whole situation with Malfoy and Pansy had swept from her mind. That is, until she entered the open stairwell to Dumbledore's office.

Pansy Parkinson was walking down the staircase at the same time, sniffling. She looked up, and Hermione saw her black makeup running down her face in lines, making her look terrible. Pansy passed her, and shoved her shoulder on the way out. Hermione heard her start to sob as she turned the corner. Hermione gulped, wondering if she'd leave the office in the same state. She took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione pushed the door open, and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, smiling at her. Hermione felt comforted instantly, and shut the door behind her. She walked slowly to his desk. He gestured for her to take a seat.

Hermione sat down, and Dumbledore surveyed her. "As I'm sure you know, Miss Parkinson is in a very emotional state right now." Hermione nodded; she had just gotten proof of that. But even before that, Pansy had been acting extremely odd. Hermione had heard that Draco broke up with her, which was most likely why she was always puffy looking and was starting to veg out. But why did this involve her?

Dumbledore continued. "Due to this current swing of hers, her marks have started to dwindle." Hermione's heart started beating extremely hard. Could this be what she thought it was? "Pansy Parkinson is no longer Head Girl. I have asked you up here because, although I am aware you refused to take the position earlier this year, I was wondering if perhaps you have changed your mind."

Hermione's mouth went dry. She had the strongest urge to stand up and scream, but she couldn't. How could she want to be Head Girl, now that she knew Draco Malfoy would be living with her? She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live with Malfoy. But Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and she knew she couldn't let him down again. Hermione took a breath.

"Of course I'll take the position." Hermione said, smiling forcedly. Dumbledore beamed, and picked up a purple badge that had been lying on his desk. Hermione stared at it, recognizing it from when she had received it earlier that summer. She took it from his hand, and gazed upon the badge that had been adorned on Pansy's robes not too long ago. The initials HG were on the badge. Head Girl. Hermione Granger. It was meant for her, she knew it from the start. Without another thought, she pinned it onto the front of her robes, feeling its weight.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. Now, all of your things will be on your new bed in your new dormitory when you arrive there tonight. Mister Malfoy is unaware of this change yet, but I daresay he will be informed before your arrival." Hermione nodded, and looked down, still stunned. "The password is Virgo. Thank you for taking this post. You're free to go." Dumbledore smiled at her, nodding. Hermione stood up slowly, and offered him one last smile before she turned away, not being able to speak.

Her moving-in night was going to be extremely interesting, to say the least.


	9. The New Head

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: And now, into the good stuff. Enjoy!

For the remainder of the day, Hermione was extremely worried about how she was going to tell Draco. As Dumbledore had told her, Draco would most likely know by the time she moved in that night, but what if he didn't? How was she just going to go up to him and be like, _Hey, Malfoy, I'm moving into your ex-girlfriend's room._ How could she do it!? She was anxious all afternoon, nervous about what he was going to say to her.

Every time Hermione got too nervous, she'd remind herself that it's Malfoy she's dealing with. She could take Malfoy. Why was she so goddamn worried about what he was going to say to her? She knew she was obsessing, but she couldn't help it.

That evening, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table before her friends arrived. An even bigger problem than telling Malfoy was telling Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had exactly been concerned about them, because she knew that they would understand…she hoped. She was stirred from her nervous thoughts as a group of Slytherins' walked in. Malfoy was amongst them. She could just do it know. She could pop over and give him the good word. But the thought of being one on one with a bunch of Malfoy's friends was not something Hermione was willing to try.

As she turned around, Harry and Ron were sitting down across from her, and Ginny was sitting next to her. She smiled at them, a bit anxiously.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said, grinning. "I had an idea. I think that we should have a party tonight in the common room, you know, with the upperclassmen and maybe some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. You in?"

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to tell them, when suddenly, the whole Hall hushed all around them. She knew only one thing could keep them all quiet. She turned in her seat, and with great dread, stared upon Dumbledore, who had risen to speak. She held her breath, her fingers gripping the wood. Of course she had to be on the side of the table facing Slytherin. Of course. She took a deep breath.

"I won't keep you long from your supper; I have only one thing to say. There has been a recent change in the position of Head Girl." Dumbledore spoke serenely. Hermione saw Ron glance at her from the corner of her eye. "Miss Hermione Granger will be taking the place of Head Girl from the moment on. Thank you." There was a small, stunned silence, and then a applause started erupting from the Gryffindor table, which leaked into the Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table. It was nearly as loud as all the Slytherins had been.

Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't enjoy this for much longer. Both Harry and Ron turned in their seats, and faced Hermione with looks of shock. Looking forward caused her to get a glimpse of the Slytherin table, where she saw Pansy with her head in her arms. Hermione's stomach turned, and she looked down the table a bit more to find a blonde head. She gasped. Draco was staring at her with the most hate she had ever seen him give. She now started to regret her decision.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!?" Ron cried, standing up. Hermione stood up, too.

"Ron, I was just about to tell you!" She squeaked, flashing her hands in a wild gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"What? Sorry? Blimey, Hermione, I'm not upset with you! I'm happy for you!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. Harry clapped a hand on Hermione's back from across the table, and Ginny gave her a hug.

"R-really?" Hermione asked, feeling her heart uplift. "Even though I won't be staying in the common room anymore?"

Overkill. Ron's smile started to fade, and Ginny spun around. "Wait, what?" Ginny said, staring at Hermione.

"You're not going to live with us anymore?" Harry said, shocked.

"No, there's a private dorm for the heads that I have to live in." Hermione said quietly. Ron sat back down slowly, putting his face in his hand.

"You mean…to tell me…you're going to live…with _Malfoy_?" Ron whispered the last word, and a shiver went up Hermione's spine. Harry jumped in his seat, and looked at her with wild eyes.

"Malfoy!?" Harry cried. "Draco Malfoy?"

"You're living with Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead. Hermione tried to hush them; what if Malfoy heard?

Ron stood up, and walked away from the table, and out of the Hall. Hermione didn't cry this time, and instead stood up, and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm tired, you know?" She followed Ron's suit, but instead of following him, when straight to her new dorm. Tartuffe was sitting on his throne, and peered down at Hermione in interest.

"Hello again, Miss." Tartuffe spoke, his voice kind. It comforted Hermione for a little bit. "Professor Dumbledore told me there'd be a new Head girl, but I didn't know it would be you! I'm overjoyed." He really did look it. And as Hermione looked upon his throne, the silver on the chair started to turn maroon. She looked up at him, and spoke the password. He let her in, and she walked through the portrait hole.

The room was entirely different from the last time she had seen it. Instead of being a replica of the Slytherin Common Room, it looked like a merge of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The side of the room where the stairwells were was still adorned with silver and green. But, the side where the desk and book case was had burgundy and gold strewn across it. The middle, where the fireplace was, had a line of gold and silver going straight from the ceiling down to the floor. It looked magnificent.

Hermione walked to the stairwell labeled HG, and strode up it, seeing the similarities to the Gryffindor Common room. She made it to the top, and there was a large, cherry oak door. She turned the golden knob, and pushed it open.

The bedroom was even more luxurious than the common room. It was huge, probably only a fourth smaller than the common room. A large, canopy bed was against the wall opposite the door, and a large maroon comforter was set upon gold silky sheets. A window was one each side of the bed, and then a larger window with a bench planted into it was in the corner, facing out towards the lake and mountains. A wardrobe was in the corner, and she noticed her clothes were all piled up on the bed. She saw her own desk next to a pair of doors. Intrigued, Hermione walked towards them. She pulled open the first, and saw, with great pleasure, that she had her own bathroom. The shower was gold, and huge, and bath tub was in the corner. There were two sinks, and one very large mirror.

Hermione left the bathroom, and moved to the second door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. She took out her wand, tapped it, and said the unlocking spell. She tried again. It still wouldn't budge. She shrugged, and went to go put her clothes away.

Hermione emerged from the room with gray sweatpants on that were rolled down at the waistline, and a pink tank top on. Her hair was in a messy bun. She walked down the stairs, her mind intent on getting a book, and saw Draco, lounging on the couch opposite the dire. He glanced up when she entered, and she stood there, a guilty look on her face, like a child coming home with a bad report card.

Hermione walked on by him, trying to stay strong. She walked to the book case, and put her hand on it, unsure of how to work it. Suddenly, the books transformed, and Hermione gazed at their titles. To Kill a Mockingbird, The Catcher in the Rye, Julius Caesar, Twelfth Night…Hermione decided to read The Catcher in the Rye. She took the small book out, and started to proceed upstairs when she heard Draco's voice.

"When my father hears that I'm living with a Mudblood…" Draco told himself, shaking his head. Hermione turned around, and threw the book at him without a second thought. He was surprised, and it hit him straight on the head. He stood up in a heartbeat, and was nearing Hermione, a dangerous look on his face. She backed up against the wall. "You know, I'm quite tired of you hitting me, Granger."

Hermione felt herself in danger, but it didn't stop her from retorting, "Well, I'm quite tired of you treating me like I'm a savage!" Draco stared at her, not saying anything. "I am a human being, you know, and just because you have more money, and you're blood is 'purer'," She snapped, "Doesn't mean you have anything on me." She walked by him to grab her book.

"It's not because you're a Mudblood that I think you're savage." Draco said, not looking at her, but instead examining his nails. "It's the fact that you go to Dumbledore and beg him for Head Girl when Pansy's already in a right state-"

Hermione let out a humorless laugh. "You think I begged Dumbledore?" She turned around, and put a hand on her hip. "Why would I want to beg Dumbledore when that would mean I would want to live with you? Because I don't!" She was shouting, now. "I hate you!" Hermione sank down on the couch, and let these words sink in. Yes, in a way, she did hate Draco. But at the same time, she felt awful for saying it. She managed a look at Draco. He sighed, and walked forward, gripping the black chair. Hermione was once again in awe of how he looked. Untidy hair, unbuttoned shirt, no belt…

"Look, just tell me that you didn't beg him. At least I'll know that Pansy just fell on her ass at her own accord." He said tersely, looking at her. Hermione's eyes widened a bit, and she looked at him, too.

"You care a lot more than you let people on, don't you?" Hermione spoke softly, gazing at him. Draco looked at her still, and then looked down, clearing his throat.

"This living arrangement isn't going to work if we're at each other's throats." Draco said plainly, looking at her. Hermione scoffed.

"Well, then, you need to stop being such a goddamn pain in the arse!" Hermione cried, scowling at him. He glared at her.

"Whatever, Granger, that's fine. How about you just stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you." He drawled, and turned to walk up his stair case, grabbing his robe. "Goodnight." He said curtly, and his footsteps disappeared.

Hermione sighed, and nodded. "Goodnight." She muttered, and sat there. That wasn't at all how she planned her first night to go. She put her head in her hands, wondering if she was going to end up killing Malfoy by the end of the year.


	10. A Warning

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: This chapter introduces an unexpected twist, but I hope it doesn't turn you off from the story. Enjoy!

The usual sunlight that poured into Hermione's new room was clouded as she woke up. She rose in her bed, stretching as she gazed out of the window to see that it was snowing. It had been a week since she had moved into the Heads dorm, and now early November. She stood up, and walked over to the large window in the corner, peering out of it. The grounds were already covered in snow. She sighed.

Today was the first day that Hogsmeade was going to be open to the students. Hermione had been excited, but now that it was cold out, she was kind of disappointed. Hermione rummaged through her wardrobe, and picked out a pair of jeans, a white sweater, and her brown coat. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and her maroon hat as she left the room, and walked down the stairs. She peered up Draco's stairwell. The two hadn't talked since their little disagreement. Draco was staying true to his word, and was staying clear of her way.

Hermione exited the portrait hole and instantly felt a chill. She squeezed her coat tighter, and then made her way to the Great Hall. She joined Ginny, Harry and Ron at the table. The couple had apologized for their earlier behavior that week, and was supportive of Hermione's choice. Ron, however, was very quiet, although he did apologize.

Whenever the topic of Malfoy came up, Ron would always busy himself with whatever he had been doing at the present time. Hermione watched him sadly as he poured his juice slowly, and Ginny asked about Draco.

"So, what's it like, I mean, living with him?" Ginny asked curiously, twirling Harry's fingers in her hand. Hermione shrugged, eager to get off the topic.

"I hardly see him at all, to be honest." Which was the truth. Hermione rarely saw Draco, except for sometimes in the morning. She usually went to bed a lot earlier than he did. He was out all of the time, until she'd wake up to him stomping around in the common room.

Ginny let the topic go, and Harry preoccupied her with speaking about the upcoming match with Ravenclaw. Hermione read the Daily Prophet quietly, and Ron ate his breakfast just as silently.

The four made their way into Hogsmeade. Hermione wanted to go to the shrieking shack, but Ron forced them all to go to Honeydukes. Grudgingly, Hermione followed the three, and was alarmed at what popped into her mind. Walking behind Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she saw a trio. She saw the three of them for the first time, laughing, and talking, just like she had been all of her teenage life. Was Ginny starting to take her place in the ranks of the trio? Were the singling Hermione out, now that she lived in the Heads dormitory, and was becoming more distant? Hermione's stomach turned, and she thought about how this was a possibility.

Hermione stood amongst the blood pops while the three of them tasted some fudge that was in the window. Harry was feeding it to Ginny, who was giggling, and Ron had a disgusted look on his face, but was chuckling. Did she no longer fit in?

"Granger." A small voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around, and to her surprise, saw Pansy standing there, beckoning her with a finger. "Follow me."

Hermione glanced at the new "trio", and then followed Pansy into an aisle in the back behind the register. It was full of fruit flavored toffees. Hermione got a good look at Pansy. Her usually cropped black hair was getting longer, surpassing her chin, and just touching her shoulders. Her make up was less prominent, but still black. Her skin was as white as the snow outside. She looked awful. Guilt wound up in Hermione's gut, though surprise did as well. What did Pansy want?

Pansy glared at her from underneath her lidded eyes, and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you, Granger, is for your ears only, and if you tell anyone, then…" She didn't have to continue for Hermione to get the message. And telling people whatever it was that Pansy wanted to say was not on Hermione's mind. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay." Hermione said, nodding. "What is it?"

Pansy glanced around, and then looked back at Hermione dramatically. There was no amusement on her face, or the usual arrogant air. Hermione knew she must mean business. "Listen. I'm not saying this as your friend," Pansy's lip curled at the word, "but as Draco's ex girlfriend." Hermione frowned, already confused. Pansy blinked, and then bit her lip. "You're going to be spending a lot of time with Draco now-"

"Pansy." Hermione said, knowing what it was about instantly. "Malfoy and I-"

"Just let me finish!" Pansy snapped, and then looked struck. She looked towards the entrance, and then slinked further away down the aisle. "Just listen. Draco has a way of making you think that you're the only girl in the world. He's going to let you on that you're everything to him, and then he's going to pull it out from under you in a whip of a snake's tail." Pansy said, gritting her teeth. "If you let him treat you like that, he's going to think he's the almighty Slytherin God again, and I can't take him beating me. So just stay away from him, understood?" Pansy threatened, scowling as she put her hood over her head.

Hermione was dumbstruck. What the hell? Why would Pansy think any of that? Instead of nodding, Hermione fought against it. "Pansy, I'm muggle-born, and a Gryffindor. Malfoy would never want me." Why did a hollow feeling emit in Hermione's stomach when she said that? Was it because that was the sad truth? But why would that be sad? She couldn't let herself be wooed by Malfoy, of all people.

Pansy scoffed. "Please, he's slept with Gryffindors before. Even when he was dating me." Hermione didn't know why Pansy was telling her all of this. She was confused beyond belief.

"Right. Well, err, thanks for the warning." Hermione nodded, and took a step back. Pansy simply stared at her. Hermione back away, and walked back to the group, a million question marks frozen in her mind. Ron spotted her, and walked over to her, pulling her arm towards the door.

"Come on; Harry and Ginny went to Puddifoots, so let's go to the Three Broomsticks, hmm?" Ron didn't give her a chance to respond. The next thing Hermione knew, she was being dragged down the snowy road, and then into the warmth of the pub. She sighed, the smell of butterbeer filling her nose. She smiled, comforted for a bit. Until, she saw him.

Draco was sitting in the corner, his cronies on the other side of the table. They were discussing something Quidditch related, but Draco was out of the conversation. He looked as though he were in a different world. His eyes shot up when Hermione had entered, and he peered at her. She felt her stomach turned over as Pansy's words circulated in her head. She noticed his eyes move from her to Ron, and then narrow. Hermione took Ron's hand, and pulled him to an open booth opposite Draco's side of the pub. Ron sat down, and ordered two butterbeers. Then, he turned to Hermione.

"So, 'Mione, how's your seventh year going for you?" He asked, his eyes a bit glazed over. Hermione didn't quite hear him; Draco was staring her down, and she was only too willing to reciprocate. Ron tapped on the table, and Hermione jumped.

"Oh. It's going pretty decently, I must say." Hermione said, nodding as she took a nervous sip. She glanced at Draco, who was now staring in a different direction. _Oh Merlin! Why do I care where he's looking? _Hermione thought, and directed her attention to Ron.

Ron took a deep breath, and then looked at her. "Hermione, I was wondering. I know you've been going through some rough times, but…" He paused, and then his voice sped up. "Wilyogooutwimme?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Sorry?" However, she got the gist of what he had said.

"Will you go out with me?" He said more slowly. Hermione looked at him.

Ron Weasley. She had been waiting for this moment for seven years, and yet…something was wrong. She didn't like him anymore. She honestly could say she had no feelings for Ron. But, her past selves were yelling in her ear _Do it! Date him! Forget Malfoy, he's unattainable! Date Ron! _Hermione couldn't let Ron down. She couldn't let herself down. Ron was supposed to be hers, right? She sighed, and then looked up at him, ignoring Draco from the corner of her eye. She had to believe in Pansy's warning.

"Yes, Ron, I will go out with you." Hermione said. Ron grinned, and took her hand. She felt no warmth in this gesture, no swooping feeling, and no pleasure. It was just…Ron. Though, she hoped that this thing with Ron would end her small infatuation with Malfoy.

Hopefully.

A/N: Okay, I'm sure most of you didn't see that coming. Please don't stop reading just because of this chapter! It's established Draco/Hermione, just remember that. Reviews are love, loves.


	11. Partner Peril

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that once this week is over, the updates are going to be a lot slower, like maybe only a couple of chapter a week. Just so you know. Enjoy!

It didn't come as a major shock to the student body at Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione were dating. However, it still came to Hermione as a major shock every time Ron held her hand, or kissed her cheek. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Shouldn't she be happy, now that she finally has the boy that she's wanted since 1st year?

Ron grasped her hand as the trio walked down to Potions one morning, and Hermione had the urge to pull her hand out and run as far away from him as possible. Hermione couldn't understand these conflicting feelings. Maybe it was just because she had never had a boyfriend before, so she still felt a wee bit awkward. That was at least the excuse Hermione gave herself whenever she questioned it.

Snape let them into the dungeon, but stopped briefly when he noticed her fingers intertwined with Ron's. He tutted. "My, my, Miss Granger, we can't have you being distracted, now, can we?" The class turned in their seats curiously, and Hermione could see Pansy looking at the fingers with quiet satisfaction. Hermione didn't dare turn around to see what Draco's reaction was; he was sitting behind her.

"This simply won't do." Snape drawled, and then looked up. "Miss Granger, you will be working with Mister Malfoy." As if that didn't dwindle her ability to focus! Hermione grabbed her bag angrily, and turned, walking diagonally to Draco's table, where he sat with two other Slytherins that Hermione didn't know. They pushed over reluctantly, and Hermione took a seat next to Draco, who was playing with his wand, looking bored.

Ron glared at Draco, and he cracked his fingers menacingly. Hermione scowled at Ron in a look that said clearly _turn around_! Ron obliged.

"Now, you will be making me the elixir of Temperance, which you will find on page 467 of your books. I want it completed to be handed in at the end of class, with your name and your partners name on the vial." Snape instructed, and then walked to his office. Draco glanced at Hermione, and then opened his book.

"Okay, these are the materials you need to get…" Draco started, but Hermione scoffed.

"Fat chance, Malfoy." Hermione said challengingly. Draco glared.

"Well, since I'll be doing most of the work _anyway_…" He said to himself, spinning around in his seat, ready to stand up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione retorted, looking at Draco sourly.

"This is a very complex potion. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to keep up with it, so it'd be better to let me take the reins on this one." He drawled, standing up. Hermione groaned, and stood up, grabbing his shoulder, and pushing him back down in his seat. He smirked, and slid his book to her. "Page 467." He said simply, smirking up at her. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You're impossible." She said, rolling her eyes as she took his book to the cabinet. As she stared at his book, and came to a realization. He had let her take his book. He didn't call her a Mudblood, or filth. He didn't reprimand her. And…was he actually _flirting_ with her?

Pansy's words came back to haunt Hermione. _Draco has a way of making you think that you're the only girl in the world. _Was he just doing this to prove that he could get with her? Hermione pushed the thought away, and tried to forget about it. She had Ron now. She didn't need to worry about it.

Hermione made her way back to the table, all of the ingredients in hand. She placed them on the table, but dropped one vial that ended up rolling towards Harry and Ron. Draco began to clap slowly, smirking, and Hermione swatted him playfully. Ron noticed as he picked up the vial. Hermione saw him looked at her, startled.

"Thank you, Ronald." She said almost gloatingly. Every time Malfoy was around her, Hermione thought she got a bit of his arrogant air. Especially when he acted like this. Ron nodded, and sent Draco a look before returning to Harry. Hermione went dutifully back to Draco, who chuckled.

"So, Weasley's finally managed to tie the knot on you, huh?" Draco queried, shaking his head. Hermione felt a strange urge to bash Ron in front of Draco, and she couldn't fathom why.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said slowly, pouring some purple liquid into the cauldron, making it turn a shade of hot pink.

"Come on, Granger, don't play dumb; it doesn't suit you." Hermione didn't know whether he meant Ron or playing dumb, so she kept quiet. Draco continued. "You know he's just trying to bang you, and then he's going to leave."

"Shut up." Hermione told him, and focused on the potion. Draco, however, was just getting started.

"He waited this long because he didn't know whether you were going to be hot or not, and now that you are, he's going in for the kill-"

"Malfoy, shut the hell up. Just because you've never had a real relationship in your entire life doesn't mean that mine is going to be based on sex." Hermione snapped, looking at him reproachfully before stirring the elixir. Draco was taken aback. One, two, three…

And then he started again. "Every relationship is based on sex. It either makes you or breaks you. Obviously, you don't understand that." Draco finished, resuming playing with his wand. Hermione was pissed. The fact that Draco had more knowledge about her in the love department was something that upset her extremely.

"So I'd be correct in assuming that the sex is the only reason you kept Pansy around?" Hermione said coolly, though under the surface, she was heated. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically, obviously not too keen on the subject. Hermione tried again.

"And I'd also be correct in assuming that that's also the only reason your father kept your mother around, that, well, you?" Hermione scoffed. "Well, you certainly learned from the best." Draco slammed his wand down on the stone of the desk so hard that sparks emitted from the tip of his wand. He turned in his chair quickly, and glared at Hermione menacingly. His silver eyes still looked beautiful, especially when he was concentrating. His hair fell over his eyes as he moved.

"Don't you dare talk about my father-"

"Don't talk about my sex life!"

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want!"

"How about you actually do this potion, seeing as it takes two people…"

"Shove off, Granger." Draco finalized, and put his fist against his cheek, playing with his wand again. If fumes could rise from heads, there would be dozens of fumes rising from both of their heads. Hermione continued working on the potion, and Draco sat there, assumedly bored, but Hermione knew he was thinking about something.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione left the dungeon the instant she put the vial on Snape's desk. She made her way up to the Heads dormitory because it was just before supper, and she wanted to put her bags away. Tartuffe greeted her with a message.

"The headmaster requests that you and young master Malfoy gather all the seventh years into a classroom on the second floor for a meeting about a social gathering for the said group." Tartuffe finished, smiling serenely. Hermione sighed.

"Tonight?" She asked dreadfully. She had a lot of homework to do.

"Yes, tonight." He said, nodding. Hermione sighed, and nodded. She stated the password, and put her bag away underneath the desk. She exited, and made her way to the Great Hall. Instead of walking to her friends, Hermione walked over to the table she had hoped she'd never have a reason to go to. There were sudden cat calls and wolf whistles, and sounds of jeering as she approached the Slytherins. Draco was, thankfully, sitting towards the end, so she didn't need to go up far. Draco looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Obviously, the spat before was still fresh in his mind.

"Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore wants us to gather all of the seventh years into a room on the second floor after dinner." She told him, ready to walk away.

"Why?" He asked dully, but she could see the dismay in his face as well.

"A social gathering. I don't know. I think we have to pitch ideas. Anyway, just get the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs; I'll take the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws." Hermione responded. Draco shrugged, and returned to his meal. Hermione lingered, as if expecting him to say something. Then, she walked back to her table, her thoughts on the meeting, and Draco.

She was going to have to do something about her small fixation with him, and she had to act quick.


	12. Meetings and Acceptance

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that once this week is over, the updates are going to be a lot slower, like maybe only a couple of chapter a week. Just so you know. Enjoy!

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Ron. She assumed this was her place now. She would be next to Ron, and Ginny would be next to Harry. She supposed there was no turning back now that she was Ron's girlfriend. Sadly, she surveyed the quirks of Ginny and Harry. Why couldn't she just have that with Ron, or anyone for that matter?

Ron was obviously watching them too, because he began to twirl Hermione's fingers just like Harry was to Ginny. Not wanting to be the guinea pig in Ron's experiment, Hermione took her hand back, and began to eat. Harry spoke up.

"'Mione, was that you I saw over at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione swallowed her food, and then nodded.

"I had to tell Malfoy about the meeting we have after dinner; which reminds me." She forked some potatoes on her plate. "We have a meeting after dinner, and I need you to attend." Hermione told them.

"Sweet! What's it about?" Ginny asked, looking excited. Hermione glanced at her.

"Sorry, Gin, I meant it was for the seventh years. It's planning a party for the seventh years." For some reason, Hermione felt a little happy that Ginny wasn't able to go. Perhaps some of Draco's arrogance was rubbing off on her, but she didn't want Ginny stealing her spot in the ranks of the trio. Ginny looked snubbed and turned from Hermione, sour.

Hermione spread the word about the meeting, and soon, all of the seventh years were piling into the room on the second floor. Hermione sat with Draco behind the desk in the front of the classroom, and the prefects from each house were sitting on each side. Ron, Padma, and Ernie were on each side of the desk. The seventh years were all sitting at desk, chatting amongst them.

"Excuse me." Hermione said, tapping on the table. "Excuse me, guys!" Her voice got a little louder. "Hello? Guys!" Hermione shouted, but it was no use. Only a few kids were listening to her, and the rest were talking, or ignoring her. Draco stood up, and lifted up his wand. The door to the room suddenly slammed shut, and made an extremely loud noise. The class jumped, and a few girls shrieked.

"Now that we've established you're the most obnoxious group of kids at Hogwarts," Draco drawled, "Let's get on with this damn thing." He sat down, and looked at Hermione. She flushed, and stood up hesitantly. The class was silent, and their eyes were on Hermione, though a few of the Ravenclaws were scowling at Draco.

"Alright, well, you've all been called in here to pitch a vote for the social gathering for the seventh years." Hermione said, a bit nervous. She hated public speaking. "We're open to anything you have in mind, but…" She referred to the list that was left in the classroom by Dumbledore, "we can't leave the castle grounds, we can't have it in a common room, and no younger students are allowed. Following those expectations, I think we can find something to do." Hermione finished, and looked at Draco, gesturing for him to take the lead. He sighed, and stood up.

"Okay, err…let's start." Draco said, and half a dozen hands flew in the air. He looked at Lavender, and nodded. She stood up.

"How about we go to the Caribbean!" She exclaimed, grinning. Draco rolled his eyes, and sat down, putting his head in his hand. Her smile faded a bit.

"That's outside of the castle grounds, bimbo!" Pansy called out at her, and her posse of Slytherin girls all cackled. Lavender sat back down, and crossed her arms. Hermione pointed at Michael Corner.

"Maybe we could just have a party?" Michael suggested, shrugging. Draco scoffed.

"I do think that is the definition of a social gathering, if I'm correct." Draco drawled, staring off into space. "How the hell did you get into Ravenclaw…?" Michael glared, and sat down. Obviously, Hermione realized she needed to offer a few ideas.

"Let's start with dress code. Do you think we should have a formal party or casual?" There was a groan from the male population, but an excited noise from the females.

"I think we should have a semi-formal code." Hannah Abbott said from beside Ernie. "That way the girls can dress up, and the boys can just stick to a tie and shirt." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"Alright, then. It will be semi-formal. Girls, don't buy gowns. Just stick to dresses. And boys, all you need are a dress shirt, a tie, and nice pants." Hermione told them, glad they had figured at least one thing out. She moved on. "Okay, now we need to figure out where we'll have it. I suggest somewhere indoors." Hermione said. Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin stood up.

"I think we should have it in the dungeons. It's soundproof, and large, so people won't hear, and if we tidy it up a bit it'd be quite nice." Daphne pointed out, and then sat back down. Draco's gaze lingered over at her for a fraction of a second longer than what Hermione was comfortable with. She cleared her throat. Draco looked up at the room.

"Any objections?" He asked, and there were none. He slapped the desk. "Alright, we've got dress code, and location. Now we just need a date." Draco said lazily. Neville scoffed.

"Amen to that…" Neville said quietly, but it was loud enough for people to hear. There were titters throughout the room, and even Draco's mouth twitched. Hermione laughed.

"I already have the date right here; it's December 19th. That gives you all a month to secure dates, buy clothes, and all that jazz. I'm going to assign each house a task, and when it needs to be started and completed." Hermione said, and looked at the list.

"Ravenclaws, you will be decorating, but you don't have to do it until a few nights before. Hufflepuffs, you'll be in charge of the food, so I'd get that planned out, and then have the food ready that night." The Hufflepuffs nodded gloomily. Obviously they wanted something a bit more important. Hermione moved on. "Slytherins, you'll be in charge of music, so get that ready starting now, and have a playlist for Malfoy by the night before the party." Draco straightened as his name was called, and he looked over at Hermione. She glanced at him before continuing. "Gryffindors, you'll be in charge of selling tickets, which go on sale as of next Saturday."

Draco stood up, and clapped his hands. "Alright, we're done. See you all on December 19th." The kids started piling out, chatting about the party. Hermione sighed in relief, and then groaned.

"We still have to plan this by ourselves." She reminded him, and Draco looked back at her as he was leaving.

"Stop by my place tonight and we'll get going on it." Draco said, and Hermione laughed, smiling at him. He actually smiled back. Not a smirk or a sneer. But a genuine smile. He turned on his heel, and left the room. Hermione collected her papers, a big grin on her face. She turned, and saw Ron waiting for her at the door. She walked to him guiltily, yet smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't see you tonight! I have to work." Hermione went on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, and then walked briskly away, her guilt growing. She knew it was time to accept it.

She had a crush. She had a crush on Draco Malfoy.


	13. Past Curfew

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that once this week is over, the updates are going to be a lot slower, like maybe only a couple of chapter a week. Just so you know. Enjoy!

Hermione walked to her common room, an excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even care now that she was happy to get to see Draco alone. The guilt that had raveled out inside of her before was fading the further she stepped away from Ron, and the closer she moved towards Draco.

"_Virgo." _Hermione told Tartuffe, not stopping for conversation today. He nodded, and swung forward. She walked in through the portrait hole, and threw her bag on the couch as she flitted upstairs. Draco wasn't here yet; typical, but Hermione could wait.

She closed the door behind her, and made her way to her wardrobe. She pulled out a lacy-topped red tank top, and silky gold pants. She pulled them on, and was surprised on how much she filled them out. She felt a little chilly, so she pulled on a red sweater. Hermione walked to her bathroom, and did her hair in a messy bun. She let her fringes fall in her face, and she checked herself in the mirror, amused with herself.

How could she like Draco? It was something that made her laugh every time she thought about it. Curiously, she never posed the though of Ron in her way. She hadn't liked the idea of her dating Ron and it had been more of a pity acceptance than her own will. She felt bad, sure. But these feelings for Draco were something that kept her happy, and that was something that had become rare these days.

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked downstairs, looking around. Draco still wasn't there. Hermione frowned. She had been up there for twenty minutes. She shrugged, and sat down on the couch, beginning to draw up a plan for the party, in which she would get Draco's approval.

Minutes began to pass by hours, and soon, it was 10:30, three hours after the meeting had ended. Hermione was no longer working. She had her cheek in her palm, and was reading a book called Great Expectations. She sighed, her eyes no longer darting to the portrait hole, like they had a the past hour. She simply didn't care. She turned the page, staring at the words, but not reading them.

Finally, the portrait opened, and Draco came in, throwing his bag next to the desk, and his robe over the arm chair like he always did. He lifted his head in greeting to Hermione, and she stared at him in shock. _That prick doesn't even know what he's done! _Hermione thought angrily.

Draco turned to walk up the stairs, and in such ardent anger, Hermione grasped the book she had been reading and chucked it at Draco. It hit him square in the shoulder. He peered around, more startled than angry. Though, there was annoyance there.

"Was the book so awful you felt the need to throw it at me, Granger?" Draco sneered, stepping off the step to look at her. "Because any other reason would be-"

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago." Hermione snapped, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "We had to work on this damn thing, which I ended up completing!" She backed away from him, shaking her head. "I hope whatever keeps you out late is worth it when Dumbledore finds out that you did none of the work!" With that, Hermione sat down, hurt.

Of course, she was hurt because there was something more interesting for Draco out there than her. No doubt, he was probably shagging three different girls whenever he was gone. She knew she had had no chance with Draco, so why did she lead herself on? Maybe she should just stick with Ron after all.

"I'm sorry, Mother; I'll remember next time that I have a curfew." Draco drawled. This did nothing to comfort Hermione. She sat there, embarrassed.

Instead of making more insults, Draco stepped forward slowly, as if testing the waters. Then, he walked over, and peered over Hermione's head to see the work she had done. He took it in his hands, and nodded. "Wow, impressive Granger." Hermione tried to grab it back, but she missed.

"You don't get to see that, since you weren't here." She told him, raising her chin. He chuckled.

"Well, good luck getting it back. You know, this would look very nice on my wall-"

"Malfoy!"

"Seriously." He said, stepping back as Hermione stood up. "It'd be quite a nice addition to my room." Hermione tried to snatch it, but Draco pulled it back.

"Give it back!" Hermione tried to shout, but it was no use. She was beginning to laugh. Draco held it above his head, and she jumped, trying to get it. However, he being most likely 8 inches taller than her, this didn't work. Hermione decided to try a new tactic. She put her hand downs, and then looked at Draco's stomach. She acted quickly, and started to tickle him. He began to laugh uncontrollably, and Hermione grabbed the paper out of his reach.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, waving the paper. "In your-"

But Draco playfully attacked her, pinning her wrists to the wall. She struggled, and laughed as he took the paper from her with his teeth, and then threw it on the floor.

"I truly am sorry I missed our little meeting." Draco told her sincerely, but then he started to smirk. "However, I can't say I'm complaining about how it turned out."

"Well, don't expect it every night." Hermione told him flirtatiously, and smirked back to her very best. He chuckled, and shook his head.

Hermione's laugh started to die away as she saw Draco up front. His blonde hair was in his eyes, and his silver eyes were gleaming in excitement. His mouth was in a toying smile, and his hands were firmly wrapped around her wrists. She gazed at him, smiling. Then, her smile faded when Draco's face came nearer and nearer to hers. She couldn't do it. She wanted to. But she couldn't do it. Hermione raised her palms to press against Draco's shoulder, and he stood back, biting his lip. Then, he let her go, slapping his hands on his pants.

Hermione hoped she hadn't turned him off for good, but obviously not, because he looked back at her, and winked. "Goodnight, Granger." He put his hand on her upper arm, and squeezed. Then, he walked to the stairwell, and she stood there, listening to his footsteps. She sighed, and grabbed the paper off the floor, flattening it out on the table to prevent further damage. Then, she grabbed the book that had lain on the floor, and she put it on the table. She walked to her room as well, and was in bed in moments, replaying the night in her mind.

She was so screwed.


	14. Dreams and A Flashback

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah. And sexual suggestion and a rape scene.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys!! I had a lot of issues, but who cares, here's chapter 14! I apologize for the long (5 month) wait, so you may have to re-read the story again, I know I did. But I hope you continue reading!

_Hermione slipped into a dark yellow night-dress, letting the satin flow over her skin. She walked to her large bed, and slowly drew back the covers. She sighed as she got into the bed, gently pulling the covers over her body as she lay back against the sheets. She closed her eyes, a content feeling surrounding her. She felt as though she could stay forever in this moment._

_Suddenly, she heard a door open to the right of her. It didn't come from her bedroom door, or the bathroom, but rather, the locked one. She didn't open her eyes; the door was locked. There was no way anyone could get in her room from that door._

_Out of nowhere, a hand clasped around Hermione's mouth. Her eyes opened abruptly, and she saw a dark figure over her. She felt a scream rise in her throat, but the stranger raised his finger to his lips, smirking. That trademark smirk…_

_The man removed his hand, and lowered his head, kissing Hermione's lips softly. She felt a burning passion beneath his lips, and her fear evaporated. She began to kiss him back, inviting him. He crawled on top of her, letting his tongue slip in between her lips. He left her, leaning up. She instantly let her hands shoot out to pull his head back down to hers, her fingers curling around his blonde locks as she kissed him greedily. He chuckled against her lips, and she could feel the smirk once more. He leaned up, and began to unbutton his white school shirt. _

_Hermione let her hands explore his chest, her fingers tracing every line and curve. He was perfection. She brought him back down upon her, letting him remove her nightdress, revealing just lacy underwear underneath. He started to undo her bra…_

Hermione jolted awake, breathing fast. She brought a hand to her head, and tried to calm her heart down. She surveyed the dim room in front of her, but the figure was gone. It had all just been a silly dream. Hermione sighed, feeling her heart begin to slow down. She looked carefully at the locked door on the other side of her bed and slowly got up, striding towards it. She slowly turned the knob, but it was still locked. She groaned, and checked her watch. It was 5:34 AM. There was no point in going back to sleep.

Hermione got into the shower, letting the water soak over her body as she contemplated her dream, not to mention living it over, and over again. It had seemed so real, and so right…

But it was wrong. Absolutely wrong! She had a boyfriend. And it certainly wasn't Ron Weasley that had been in bed with her in her dream. No.

It had been Draco Malfoy.

Hermione realized this, and she kept cursing herself. It was one thing to think the guy was hot, but an entirely different thing to have sexual dreams about him! Hermione couldn't get over the little moment the two had shared the night before. How could she actually have a crush on Draco? It was more of an infatuation, but Hermione had never felt that way about someone before. It was lustful, almost. She actually wanted to be with Draco in a physical sense, and she accepted that.

There were so many ways in which hit was wrong. She had a boyfriend, so shouldn't she want to be doing this with him? And plus, it was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, and biggest obligatory, psychotic jackass in the whole school.

Suddenly, Pansy's words and warnings came back to her. What if Draco is just trying to sleep with Hermione to prove that he could? What if he truly didn't care about her? Hermione would never know. She knew she couldn't get herself attached, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't trust him.

The negative feelings brought back the flashback:

_Hermione kicked on the wet ground, feeling his fingers locking around her wrist, trying to cease her struggling. She let out a scream, but felt another blow on her cheek. She let her face hit the ground, feeling the cool ground soothe her pain._

"_You can't…do this." She murmured, her eyes slowly drifting. She felt hands run across her chest, and she winced, moaning in agony and discomfort. She felt her legs being pulled apart from each other, and a hand sliding up her inner leg. She cried out as she felt him penetrate her with his finger._

Hermione felt herself fall to the floor of the shower, rolling off onto the bathroom floor.

_She tried to roll on her stomach, but the man was too strong. He took his blade and pierced her right shoulder. She let out a scream of terror and pain._

Hermione absentmindedly felt the scar on her shoulder, pulling her towel toward her, and wrapping it around her. Her wet hair stuck to her face.

_She could feel the consciousness slipping from her slowly. The man suddenly stiffened, and his weight was thrown off of her. She looked to her right, panting, as she saw another tall figure with his wand out, pointed at the evil man on the ground. He didn't glance at the broken girl on the ground before he threw himself at the man, and they wrestled on the ground. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a cry of pain as she swiftly turned; she Apparated to St. Mungo's. Healers rushed to her, and then she blacked out._

The door to her bathroom opened, and Hermione could barely see Draco before she heard him.

"Granger!? What the hell happened?! Are you okay?" She stared straight ahead of her, not looking at him, feeling the tears rise in her eyes. The memory would never go away.

Draco leaned into the shower, turning off the water. "Granger?" He said once more, in an urgent tone. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling his eyes on her back. "What's that…what's that, a scar?" He said, his tone rising at the last word. Hermione could feel the scar burning on her back, as it did frequently when she relived her worst nightmare.

Draco fell to the floor, his knees making a large thud on the ground. "Hermione!" It was the first time he had said her name. She looked at him, taking in that he was there for the first time. His silver eyes were concerned, trying to look through her brown ones. He was brushing the damp hair from her eyes, trying to get a better look, and although she was traumatized, Hermione loved every minute of it. Just like Pansy said she would.

A sob rose in her throat as she clutched Draco's shirt, and panickedly wrapped her arms around him, forgetting who he was. She sank her head into his chest, and sobbed into his shirt. She half-expected him to jump back, and make some sort of inappropriate remark, but he didn't. He cupped her face in his hands, and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Tell me." He breathed, his sweet breath fluttering over face, and it was that moment that Hermione knew she could. She finally had someone to tell, and she didn't know how he knew she did, but it was the time. She didn't care that he could just be acting like he cared, but was really only here to see her in a towel.

She knew she could tell him.


	15. Hermione's Secret

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: And now for the romance!

Hermione slipped into her gray sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt (pulling anything on that she could find), thanking Merlin that it was Saturday. She sighed, wiping away a few stray tears as she looked towards her door, wondering what was going to happen next. She knew she couldn't change the inevitable, so she slipped on her black socks, and exited her grand room, running a hand through her messy, damp hair.

Draco had promised he'd make her tea, and then she'd explain herself. She could smell the lemony scent drifting through the corridor, and it reminded her of home. She sighed once more, and timidly sidled into the room. Draco was sitting on the couch, looking away so quickly that Hermione was sure he had been watching her doorway. He looked back, and his silver eyes looked her up and down, and then he smirked.

"What?" She said quietly, wondering what could be so amusing at a time like this. Draco pointed at her attire.

"Supporting Slytherin today, are we?" He asked, letting his smirk pass through his sullen exterior. Hermione glanced down at her clothes, and then realized she was wearing all Slytherin colors. She shrugged, and crossed her arms, staring at the floor. She didn't know if she could do this.

As if he could read her thoughts, Draco stood up, shaking his head as he walked towards her. "No, you are going to tell me what's going on, and that's final." He didn't say it in a snotty, or arrogant voice, but rather, a desperate one, as if he depended on knowing this information. Hermione said nothing, biting her lip, praying that the tears wouldn't come again. How embarrassing it would be to cry in front of him once more!

Draco placed his arms gently on her arms, and guided her to the couch. She supposed that if they could be past all evasiveness now, she could at least tell him.

"Well…" She started, not knowing where to begin. "It's a long story." She told him, hoping he'd back out. However, Draco had to choose today to listen, of course. She twisted her fingers while Draco looked at her encouragingly. "Like, you won't want to hear it…"

"Granger, do I have to tip you over, or are you going to spill, yourself?" Draco snapped, straightening. Hermione looked reproachfully at him, and moved to the other side of the couch. Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione…" She looked at him. "I just want to know what's wrong. I want to help."

It occurred to Hermione that none of her friends had ever asked her what had happened. They had just stayed out of her way. She knew that she could trust Draco right now, and she let all of her guards down.

"It started at the Burrow." She began, moving a bit closer to Draco. He looked at her questionably. "Ron's house." She filled in, and Draco's mouth twitched, and Hermione could detect and insult forming behind his lips, but she ignored him.

"I was staying for the summer. It was July, and Ginny wanted to check out this new Wizarding club that opened in Diagon Alley, but Mrs. Weasley would never have let us go…" Draco scoffed. Hermione scowled.

"I'm sorry we're not all rebellious like you, Malfoy." She snapped, turning away from him. Draco groaned, and reached for Hermione hand. She instantly felt her stomach swoop as he did so, and he pulled her to him, so that there was barely an inch of space between them.

"I'll be quiet, I promise." He whispered, looking at her seriously. Hermione momentarily lost her train of thought; those eyes…they had never been that close before. She swallowed, and shook her head.

"Right, well…" Her voice was high; she blushed, and looked away from him, her hand still in his. "Ginny wanted us to Apparate to the club. Of course we could, and Ron and Harry agreed it was a good plan. However, I didn't want to." She half-expected Draco to make a remark, but he kept his word, and just nodded understandingly. She offered him a half smile, and was surprised at how easily she could discuss this.

"She told me it'd be no fun unless I came along, and she basically said that if I didn't go then I didn't deserve to be staying over her house, so…I caved." Hermione still wished that she had stood up to Ginny, but it had seemed so trivial at the time. She sighed, and continued. "Anyway, Ron and I Apparated to the club and Ginny went with Harry in a Side-Along," Hermione said sourly, "and we actually had a good time. It's a neat club, really cool lights, and music and stuff-"

"Are you talking about Club Vivum?" Draco said suddenly, growing tense.

"Yes…why?" Hermione queried, internally cringing at the name of the club.

"No reason." He replied, although he glanced away, looking towards the ceiling.

"Sure…" Hermione said, but continued nevertheless. "So, it was getting late, and Harry and Gin were off somewhere," Draco's lip curled, "and I didn't know where Ron was, the place was so huge. So I decided to leave early." Hermione paused, biting her lip, closing her eyes.

Draco leaned forward, gripping her hand. He took her other one in his other one as well, and he sat facing her on the couch, cross legged, while she did that same. She looked up at him, and then back down at their hands.

"I got attacked." Hermione spoke the truth, and she felt Draco stiffen from across from her. "I don't know who did it, and I don't know why; it just happened." She gripped his hands tighter, feeling the tears swell again.

"The scar?" Draco asked quietly, looking at her as if she were some strange insect. Hermione nodded.

"He stabbed me." She felt his hands loosen on hers, and she nodded, wondering why he was reacting so strongly. She decided not to tell him about her savior.

"How did you get away?" Draco demanded, staring at her intently.

Hermione let out a breath, creating a story quickly. "I managed to kick him off, and I Apparated to St. Mungo's." She lied. He didn't look convinced.

"I got out three days later; I just told the Weasley's I had a family emergency. A few days later, I had gotten my letter for Head girl, but I just couldn't take it. I felt weak. If I couldn't defend myself, how could I take care of the school?" She shuddered, and her head sunk into her hands as she withdrew them from his. She let few tears seep through her hands. "I still don't know if I can."

She felt Draco's hands wrap around her wrist, and pull them away from her face. He hesitantly pulled her into him, letting her cry against his chest once more. She felt strangely comfortable, and at home. She could sense his alienation, and his awkwardness.

"I'm sorry." She said, starting to pull away, but he stopped her, pulling her back down.

"It's fine, I'm just, err…not used to this." He offered a smile. It was the first genuine smile she had seen him use. She smiled back, and then sniffed as she let her head fall back down.

"I just don't know who it was. I know it's someone that goes here, and that's why I was scared to be Head girl. They'd always know where I'd be. I just don't feel protected here." She shrugged, feeling the fear creep up on her slowly. She felt Draco's hands over for a second over her back and then place themselves on the couch.

"Listen, Hermione…" Draco started, and she could hear the seriousness in his tone. He pulled her face up to look at his. "I swear I won't let anybody touch you." He said it so strongly that Hermione believed him. She nodded, and sighed.

"I believe you."


	16. Stolen

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novella…may turn into Novel

Rating: R for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: This is a little in-between chapter, but stick around for the next, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed! The dress URLs are next to certain paragraphs, but I don't know if they're clickable, so may just have to copy and paste if you want to see the dresses.

Hermione woke up to her room having a strange light to it; she frowned, and sat up, peering out of the window to her left. Then she grinned; it was snowing. Hermione loved winter more than any other season, just because of the snow. She smiled to herself as she slid out of bed, and walked to her wardrobe.

Today, all of the seventh years were going to Hogsmeade to get their dresses and clothes for the dance. It was a huge commotion, and a lot of the sixth, fifth, and fourth years seemed to be trying to sneak to Hogsmeade as well. Only the upperclassmen were allowed for this one. It made Hermione somewhat more popular because she was helping to create the dance. People would stop her in hallway to thank her. It was extremely flattering.

Hermione pulled on dark jeans, a lilac sweater, and her light brown jacket. To top it all off, she put her hat on. She looked herself up and down in the mirror once, and then exited her room.

She hopped down the stairs, humming to herself; it had been a week since she had told Draco about her summer experience, and she had never felt as comfortable with him as she did now. Of course, they reserved this for the common room; everywhere else, they either ignored each other, or just acted liked they used to. Hermione enjoyed this. She was finally starting house unity, and that's what she pegged it as, not as a silly infatuation.

But as soon as Hermione saw Draco in his light gray sweater, black dress pants and long black coat, her heart sped up, like it normally did whenever he was around her. His hair was untidy and rugged, as usual. He was pulling on a green scarf when he noticed her, and smiled. She smiled back, standing there, staring at him. Then, she quickly came to her senses.

"So, are you buying your clothes today, or do you already have them?" She asked conversationally. He straightened, smoothing the bumps on his coat.

"Oh, I'm buying them today," He said, a clear hint of gloating in his tone, "just not in Hogsmeade."

"Oh." Hermione replied politely, not sure whether to ask or not. Draco looked at her, and chuckled.

"Blaise and I are Aparating to Diagon Alley; there's a _much _better clothes store there." Draco informed her. Hermione stuck her chin out indignantly.

"Draco, you're Head Boy; you can't just go off-"

"That's exactly why I can go off, because I'll know my more than experienced co-head will be looking after the group." He smirked at her, and it sent tingles down her body. The smirk used to annoy her, but now, it just pleased her. There was something about his arrogance and sarcasm that sent Hermione flying. She enjoyed it now, now that it wasn't always pointed at her.

"But, still…if Dumbledore finds out…" Hermione said timidly.

"He won't, because you'll be the only one that's going to miss me." Draco raised his eyebrows once, and then let them fall before shaking his head and laughing. Hermione swatted him, but she knew he had a point. "So, I'm assuming Weasel is taking you to the dance?"

His tone was casual, but his eyes didn't meet the innocence. Hermione nodded. "Yes, he is." She said glumly. She didn't know why she was so melancholy about it. She had been wanting Ron to take her since the Yule Ball; so, why not now? Then, this question sparked Hermione's interest. "Who are you taking?"

Draco sighed, and leaned against the couch, crossing his arms. "I'm sad enough to say that I am without a date." He frowned. "Of course, I could go with Pansy, but what's the fun in that? The last dance she just bitched and moaned that I wouldn't dance with her."

Hermione remembered the fit Padma threw with Ron, and smiled to herself. Draco raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head.

"Well, I guess it's okay to be a bachelor." She said, but she was silently relieved that he wasn't taking anyone. "I-"

There were sudden knocks on the portrait door. Hermione turned, extremely confused.

"Hermione let us in, doll!" She could hear Parvati yelling from outside the room.

Lavender's joined her. "Yeah, come on, we are taking you shopping!" Hermione glanced at Draco, who rolled his eyes and stood up, walking by Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'll let dumb and dumber in on the way out." Draco sneered, and Hermione kicked his leg gently. He smirked at her, and then opened the portrait hole.

Parvati and Lavender gasped when they saw Draco open the portrait. He glared at them once before exiting, annoyed. They stepped in, still awestruck.

"Jeez, what a jerk." Parvati commented, looking behind her as the portrait hole slammed shut.

"Well, at least he's hot." Lavender replied, giggling. Then, they spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! This place is amazing." Parvati said, glancing around.

Lavender nodded, and Hermione could almost see her eyes turn green. "Right, well, we have to help Ron out by taking you shopping, because Merlin knows what rag you'd buy without us." She waved a hand nonchalantly. Hermione clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth.

Lavender and Hermione had never been the best of friends. In third year, when Hermione made flippant remarks about her dead rabbit, she knew Lavender began to trash talk her, like she did every one else. It didn't help in fifth year, when she had a conflict with Harry, and it got worse sixth year, with Lavender and Ron dating. Hermione knew Lavender secretly hated her, but Hermione didn't make a secret out of it.

Parvati was different; she was like Lavender in the gossipy way, yes, but she wasn't as vicious. She was warmer. Hermione always liked her best out of the duo, but she liked Padma more as a twin.

"Well then, it's lucky I have you then." Hermione said sarcastically, and then bit her tongue; she was starting to sound just like Draco.

Luckily, Lavender was thick enough to not sense the sarcasm. "Of course!" Parvati wasn't as dumb. She stroked her black braid nervously, and then led everyone out.

While Parvati and Lavender gossiped on the way to Hogsmeade, Hermione watched the snow fall on the village. It was always a beautiful site. Her dream had been to live there someday, so she'd always be close to Hogwarts, and live in the beautiful town. However, she didn't see that happening any time soon.

"So, Hermione, how's living with Malfoy?" Parvati asked, and Lavender looked at her interestedly.

Hermione shrugged, knowing that question would've come up sometime. "I don't see him much, except for in the morning, and at night." She paused, watching the girls' greedy glances. "But it's okay."

Lavender snickered, and nodded her head. "You like him." She informed her, grinning triumphantly. Hermione stopped walking. The last thing she needed was a rumor spreading about her and Draco.

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to sound shocked. Lavender giggled.

"I've seen the way you look at him from the table at dinner. He's all the way across the hall, and yet you can spot him anywhere, apparently." She told Hermione. Hermione balled her fists once more, and then sighed. She couldn't get into a fight about this. It'd cause more drama.

"I'm making sure he's not being a jerk to other students." It was a poor excuse; Lavender and Parvati seemed to agree.

"Come on, Hermione, just admit it-"

"There is nothing to admit!" She shouted back at her, aggravated. Lavender flinched, and Parvati jumped in.

"It's okay, Hermione, it's whatever." Parvati told her, nodding. Then, she added, "Did you hear about Ginny?"

"No." Hermione said honestly. Living with Draco had a way of ceasing her ear for rumors.

Parvati nodded sagely. "Well, apparently, she's been taking a little too much time getting back from Quidditch practice with Seamus." Lavender nodded, regaining her strength. Hermione didn't believe it for a minute. She knew Ginny had her flighty ways, but she doubted she could ever cheat on Harry.

Hermione ignored their gossip for the rest of the trip. Once they got to the store, Lavender and Parvati were trying on six different dresses at once. Hermione only had to try on one dress to know she liked it.

"Come on, Hermione." Lavender had said over the close rack, with three brightly colored dresses on. "You have to kiss a few toads before you choose."

"Yeah, you could find a dress that is totally you!" Parvati said from behind the dressing room door.

Hermione shrugged. "I really like this one, though." Hermione said, surveying it. It was a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt than ended right before her knees that fit her perfectly as soon as she tried it on.(.)

"Well, I suppose you could go with traditional Christmas colors." Lavender allowed, nodding.

After another hour, the girls finally came to a decision. Lavender chose a short green strapless dress (.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/05/15/green_) and Parvati found a yellow dress that resembled her Yule Ball dress except it was bit more modern (.com/_ceOGGdD9PAM/Scr3YMpklrI/AAAAAAAAAUo/BAcl3zFjDpQ/Shopbop%20yellow%20dress%5B6%?imgmax=800}.

The three celebrated at the Three Broomsticks, joining Harry and Ron. The boys had taken a considerably shorter time finding their clothes.

"You know, Harry, you could take me to the ball, if you want, for old time's sake." Parvati winked at him, giggling. Lavender looked at her, appalled. Harry squirmed uncomfortably next to Hermione, and she smirked to herself.

The bell on the door to the pub tinkled, and Hermione looked up to see Draco and Blaise Zabini walking through. Hermione's stomach twisted as she saw him, but he didn't look over at her. Ron looked behind him, watching Draco.

"I didn't see him at the store." Ron sniggered, taking a swig of his drink. "He was probably banging up that widow that works the apothecary shop." Harry chuckled, and Parvati nodded. Lavender was glancing at Hermione. "I know it was only a rumor, but you could so see that happening."

Draco was sitting at the bar with Blaise, sipping butterbeers. He spun around in his chair, surveying the room. Hermione watched him spot her table, and she looked down. She hoped to Merlin that he wasn't going to come over.

However, Merlin was not on her side.

"Weasley, I'm surprised to see you with shopping bags; what happened to that piece of shit you call a dress robe?" Draco smirked at him, eyebrow raised and everything that sent Hermione shivering in glee.

Harry looked up, glaring. "Why don't you go back to your widow, Malfoy, I'm sure she can't find any other desperate kids to screw."

Draco's face didn't falter. "Why don't you check on your girlfriend, Potter, because I hear she's got better things to offer the men who aren't afraid to whip it out."

Both Harry and Ron stood up, reaching for their wands. Hermione pulled Ron back down. "Just ignore him." She pleaded, not looking at Draco.

"I'd listen to Granger if I were you two." Blaise cut in, nodding grimly. "At least she knows where she's placed in the scheme of things." Hermione looked straight at him, and glared.

"Leave." She uttered, looking menacing. Draco looked gloatingly at Ron and Harry one last time before leading Blaise back to the bar.

"Jeez! You'd think you had stolen something of his for him to be that much of an asshole." Parvati remarked, sipping her butterbeer.

"You'd think so." Hermione replied absentmindedly, looking after him.

A/N: Well, that was longer than I intended. Anyway, the big chapter is up next! And please review, because I know I have at least a couple of you out there. Whether you hate it, love it, or just plain want to throw it in a ditch somewhere, let me know, because you're reviews keep me going!


	17. Someone Like You

Title: **Damaged**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Draco/Hermione, some Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Genres: Dark, Angsty, Romance

Type of Fic: Novel

Rating: M for language, themes, and suggestions

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: This is the long awaited chapter! Hoo-rah! :D By the way, I am aware that the links to the dresses in the previous chapter do not work, but I'm too lazy to fix them now, so if you really want a visual, please PM me.

From all of the classes and weekends that seemed to be rushing by her now, Hermione had barely time to look to see that December 19th was already here. She had already made her plans for what she was doing before the dance, and after. She was getting ready with Lav and Parvati while the told her about the after-party. Apparently, there was going to be some huge party at the Gryffindor Common Room, all houses invited (even Slytherin). As Hermione grabbed the bag that had her dress in from under her bed, she wondered to herself which Slytherins were going to show up. She knew Draco probably wouldn't, but still, it seemed like an odd thing for the 7th year Gryffindors to do, inviting the Slytherins and all.

Hermione skipped a few steps as she hopped down the stairs, holding the bag that contained everything she would need for the night. Her dress, her shoes, her makeup, and her hair accessories were all in the bag. Right now, she was still in her school robes. As she made a turn to enter her common room, she saw that Draco was just stepping in.

"Hi." She said briskly, smiling brightly. Draco paused for a moment, and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you take any of my caffeine pills…?" Draco asked her suspiciously. Hermione gave him a rueful smile, and shook her head.

"I'm just excited for the dance, that's all. Aren't you?" She asked, peeking in her bag. Draco rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm just jumping for joy." He drawled sarcastically, taking a bag of his own out from under the desk. He obviously wasn't as secretive as she was. He glanced over at the bag in her hand. "What's all that?"

Hermione adjusted the bag. "These are my clothes." She said, like it was the most obvious thing.

Draco turned, leaned against the desk, and crossed his arms, surveying her. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'll see that dress, now." Draco informed her, nodding. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait for the dance just like everyone else." She said matter-of-factly, and smirked. Draco walked forward, and Hermione instantly felt her heart begin to race. She began to back up, and her back hit the wall behind her. Draco put each of his palms on the wall either side of her face, trapping her. Hermione dropped the bag instantly, and he had no expression as he leaned in, his lips only inches from hers.

"The dress." Draco murmured, and Hermione saw him looking directly at her lips. What would he do if she gave it to him, or, if she didn't? Hermione could do it. All she had to do was lean in…

The portrait door had a knocking sound coming from the other side, and it instantly broke Hermione from her trance. _Oh, Merlin! _She thought, both relieved and disappointed.

"Mione? It's Ron." Hermione's eyes widened and she shoved Draco away from her as fast as she could, and didn't look back as she grabbed her bag and hurried to the hole.

"Thanks, Granger." She could hear Draco getting of the couch he had been propelled on, sighing. She ignored him, and exited the common room, running into Ron.

"Hi, Ronald." Hermione said, smiling as she stepped away from Tartuffe. Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss her, which Hermione assumed was only a peck, until the portrait hole opened behind her, and Draco stepped out. Suddenly, she felt Ron become more aggressive, and she could feel his tongue pressing hard against her lips, and the pressure was too much so she let him in.

Hermione pulled away, and looked at Draco, feeling embarrassed. He was glaring, and looked directly at Hermione as he sneered, "Get a room." He hitched his bag over his shoulder sourly, and walked off in the opposite direction, obviously going to the Slytherin common room.

"So, are you ready for the dance?" Ron asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I do hope so." She said, not even sure anymore.

The couple walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room. On the way there, Hermione realized that she could just end it with Ron. It didn't have to be hard. She knew he didn't make her happy, and they had nothing in common. Things could go back to the way they were. As Hermione opened her mouth, she heard voices calling out her name.

"Hermione Granger! Why are you still in your robes?" Lavender yelled at her from the portrait hole, looking indignant. She then rolled her eyes, and yanked Hermione inside by the elbow. "Godric knows what you'd without us."

"I'd still have an arm." Hermione said reproachfully, pulling her arm back. The Gryffindor Common room came into view, and Parvati was standing close by. A lot of the younger years were sitting in the common room, anxiously waiting for the seventh years. Ginny was among them.

"Hey, Hermione!" She said, looking happy to see her. "It's lame that I can't go to the dance, but I can go to the after party so I'm all set." Ginny informed her, and then she whispered, "Keep an eye on Harry for me, will you?"

Hermione nodded, and smiled at her friend. Then, she was pulled up to her old dormitory. It took nearly an hour for the dresses to be put on, the hair to be perfected, and the make-up to be done. Lavender let her blonde hair fall straight, Parvati put it in a bun, and Hermione straightened it, and the curled it softly at the bottom. Her red dress meshed with her hair color perfectly, and she put deep red lip stick on her lips to make them look pouty. She brushed on light beige eye shadow, and brown eye liner.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and agreed that she looked pretty good. "Oh, Hermione, you look lovely." Parvati cooed, grinning. Lavender looked at her, her expression flickering.

"Yes, you look nice." Lavender offered, turning away to finish her own make-up. Hermione nodded in thanks, and waited patiently for the two to finish.

When Lavender finally put on her strapless green dress, and Parvati put on her one-shoulder strap yellow dress, the three went downstairs. Lavender sauntered to Dean, and Parvati met up with Seamus. Hermione noted that Ginny was glaring at both girls, but she was sure that was just because they were going to the dance.

"Hermione, you look…" Ron had just come down the stairs, and Hermione realized that choosing red for him was not the best choice; his red silk shirt clashed with his red hair. Harry followed in suit, and smiled at Hermione.

"You look really great." Harry finished for him, grinning at her. Harry was wearing a black shirt and white tie. Ginny rushed up to him and began to kiss him soundly. Hermione turned away, and Ron connected his arm with her.

The Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons, a little late, but they weren't in a hurry. The gossip twins tried to make small talk, but Hermione would do anything but participate. When they finally made it to the dungeons, Hermione was anxious to see the result of the Ravenclaws decorating.

It looked amazing. Silver and gold lined the dungeon, and it had no trace of black or gloominess. It was all so…light. A large Christmas tree was in the corner, all with silver and gold ornaments. The tables were white, and it looked like a winter wonderland. It look just like the Yule ball, and Hermione loved it.

Lavender only had bad things to say about it. "They just copied the Yule ball! What a disappointment!" Lavender moaned, and Dean tried to comfort her by asking her to dance.

Everyone was already there. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were mixed, talking to each other, and the Slytherins were congregated in the corner. Hermione spotted Draco talking to Blaise, who was escorting Pansy. He was wearing a white shirt, with a silk black tie, and black pants. Although the look was so simple, it looked expensive. His hair was still as untidy as ever, messily placed on his head, and a lock was hanging in front of his eyes. Hermione could almost swoon. Blaise was wearing similar hints of designer fashion. When Blaise asked Pansy to dance, Draco turned away, and looked at the door. Hermione watched him look at her, and saw his eyes stick to her, and his mouth opened a bit. She stuck her chin out a bit, taking that as a positive response.

"I think that dress is too adult for you." Ron commented, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, furrowing her brow. Ron sighed, biting into a cookie.

"The dress. You don't have the chest to fill it out." He told her, shrugging. Hermione didn't understand; what the _hell_?

"Thanks?" Hermione responded, looking at him unbelievably. He nodded, and shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"Wanna dance?" Ron asked, offering his hand. Hermione looked at it incredulously, and shook her head.

"Alright, Ronald, listen; this just isn't working out." Hermione started nervously, watching his ears turn red. "I think we'd be better off as friends." There. That wasn't so hard. Hermione took a breath, and looked at him. She waited one second. Two. Three. Four.

That's when he exploded so loud, Hermione was sure the whole dungeon could hear him. "You are the biggest bitch I know. You leave for a summer, and something happens, and now you're just a bitch. What, did you sleep with six different guys, like everyone thinks you did?" Hermione gasped; they really thought that? "You're a stupid whore, just like everyone else. And I think Parkinson was a better Head." Hermione could hear a shriek of laughter from the dance floor. Tears began to fill her eyes. "You're just a goddamn, stupid…Mudblood!" Gasps could be heard from across the dungeon, even a few people laughing. Hermione closed her eyes as the tears spilled over.

She could hear Harry running up to Ron. "Ron, come off it, you know you're out of line…" He tried, but suddenly, Hermione heard someone else enter their circle. She a thick punching sound and she quickly opened her eyes.

Draco was standing above Ron, his fist raised. Ron was on the ground, blood pouring profusely from his nose. Harry tried to push him away, but Blaise pulled him away. Draco leaned down and grabbed Ron's collar, and brought it to his face.

"The only one who gets to call her a Mudblood," Draco warned dangerously, "is me." He then reared his fist back, and punched Ron straight in the face. Ron fell back, knocked out. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran from the dungeon hurrying up the stairs. She kicked her shoes off, and let them slide to the ground as she sprinted upstairs, crying.

What had she done so wrong? What did she do to make her deserve this? She had been nearly raped last summer, and now everything was changing. She would give anything for things to just go back the way they were. Hermione missed the 'golden trio' and being called a know-it-all and just plain being happier. What happened?

As Hermione slowed down to a speed walk, she reached the front doors to the castle. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione!" It was Draco. No, Hermione couldn't let him see her like this. She wiped away her tears as she ran to the lake. The pain and the hurt…it all came back to her.

_Hermione hugged Ron and Harry goodbye, waving. Her first year was done, and she was ecstatic that she had finally made friends._

Hermione put a hand to her head.

_Hermione kicked, feeling the weight of the man on top of her. He pinned her down, pressing his lips to her neck._

Hermione fell to the ground trying to push all of the memories out of her head. She was tired of being constantly reminded how weak she was. She stared out to the water, feeling the tears run down her face. She heard Draco approach, and she shook her.

"Everything has changed." Hermione started, wiping at her face. "My life, my friends, my school career…everything. Just because one sick man tried to do me in last summer." She hiccupped. "I can't do this anymore, Draco, I just can't. No one is who they used to be. Ron's not. I'm not. You aren't…" She looked at him, speaking directly.

"But you…you're so much better. While everyone else has been changing for the worst, you've just gotten better. You see me." Hermione stood up, watching him. He grew more and more expressionless after each word she spoke. "You see right through me. You always have. While it took my friends a thorough explanation, you were always pointing out the truth."

"Through insults." Draco whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

"But all the same, you knew. You know me. You're such an amazingly perceptive person, and you care so much. Why do you do it?" Hermione asked, staring at him, the tears beginning to slow. "Why do you hide who you are from the rest of the world? Even your friends. Draco, even though you can see me, I see you, too. I know what you are. I know what you are capable of, and you, Draco, are not a bad person." She watched Draco grow shocked as she continued.

"This façade that you have, it's hiding who you really are. I can't stand that." Hermione said sternly, taking a step towards him while he took a step back. "You could be so much better than what you are, yet you act like an arrogant prick that doesn't care about anyone. And sure, maybe you really do believe some of the stuff you boast about, but please, Draco, don't pretend for one second that you are as you're painted. What you are on the outside does not reflect what you are on the inside." Hermione paused, and looked out at the water.

"I always dreamed of finding someone who cared about me. Ron did, but not in the way that I pleaded to find. I finally know what I was looking for, but it seems that that thing needs to look themselves." She watched Draco's expressionless face, not even having a clue at what was going on behind it. "I really hope that thing does, because I found what I'm looking for." Hermione walked towards him, all fear and sadness and pain evaporating. She was a foot away, and stopped. Hermione looked at his silver eyes, and he stared back, all of the meaning in the world written right there on his face.

"Someone like you."

Hermione spoke these words, and then made to walk by Draco. She passed him, but after a second, Draco came out of is motionless stupor, and he turned and grabbed Hermione by the elbow, pulling her back to him, and Draco pressed his lips to hers.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Every happy memory, every great moment, and every highest achievement couldn't amount to his. Hermione could feel the fireworks going off inside her stomach as Draco took his hand from her arm and cupped her face with his hand, pulling her even closer to his lips. Hermione kissed him back with every passion she had ever known, and felt every happiness times a thousand.

Draco pulled back a bit, and looked into her eyes, his lips parted, and his eyes looking dreamy. Hermione felt her stomach twirl as she heard him utter, "I've been looking for this, too."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, fastening her fingers in his blonde hair, and he held her around the waist and brought her to his body. Hermione's foot lifted into the air, and he kissed her like she was never kissed before.

The night turned out to be better than she ever would've expected.

A/N: Yay! I hope that wasn't too mushy for you, but that's how I envisioned it in my head. Please review, especially this chapter, because I want to know if you like the way I developed this scene. It's really important to me what you guys think, because I'm writing this for you!


End file.
